Unforgivable
by Juvi205
Summary: Georgie Jones' boyfriend, Ryan, is taking control of her life without her realizing it. When she finally meets Dillon and befriends him, will he change her life forever? Updated with chapter 14 last chapter!.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A couple of things: Georgie and Dillon have never talked before but Dillon knows who she is. Dillon is in his second year of college and Georgie, her first. The story is going to start of kind of slow but please give it a chance to develop. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One:

Georgie Jones pulled her red polo shirt over her head. She zipped up her navy blue jeans and slipped into her uggs. She tied her slick straight hair up in a pony tail. She put her beige coat on and grabbed her messenger bag and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" A voice called out to her from behind. Georgie sighed and turned around. She smiled at the man who was lying in her bed shirtless.

"It's the first day of classes…you know that." Georgie said.

"Come on, you can miss the first hour."

Georgie walked over to him and bent to kiss him on the forehead. "I can't," she whispered close to him.

"Please…" He whispered back, his lips close to hers.

"Ryan," Georgie said sternly. She planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I gotta go." She said standing up straight. She walked towards the door and opened it. "Bye," she said giving him a smile and walking out. She closed the door behind her and leaned back against it. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. She opened her eyes and saw a guy walk by her. She smiled at him and turned the other way to leave the dorms.

---

Dillon Quartermaine made his way towards the PCU lounge. He found his best friend Diego Alcazar sitting at a round table reading a magazine and went and sat down next to him. He buried his head in his arms against the table.

"Rough morning?" Diego asked Dillon.

"I saw her again." Dillon said sitting up straight. "God, she's like everywhere I go." Dillon said waving his hand in front of him.

"It's a sign." Diego smirked. He put down his magazine and finally faced Dillon. "Why don't you talk to her already?"

"I can't Diego. She doesn't even know I exist."

"And she never will if you never talk to her." Diego said picking up his magazine again. "Dillon you've been like this about the same girl since high school. If you're never gonna talk to her you might as well just give up. Find someone else."

"I can't find someone else. It's like she's in my brain. I can't stop thinking about her."

"You don't even know her! You're acting as if you're in love with her or something."

Dillon rested his head against the table again. "I don't know." He muttered.

"Where did you see her today?" Diego asked him reading his car magazine again.

"I walked past her dorm room and she was standing against her door. And-and she smiled at me. She smiled at me!"

"You sound like a girl, dude. It's not healthy for you to be this hung up over some girl you barely know." Diego said looking at him again.

"I can't help it." Dillon said. "God, she's so-she's gorgeous." Dillon said sitting up straight again.

"Hey check this out." Diego said pointing to a girl standing next to a car in his magazine.

"It's a nice car." Dillon said nodding his head.

"I'm not talking about the car man. I'm talking about her." Diego said pointing to her.

Dillon rolled his eyes. "I gotta go. My class starts in ten minutes." Dillon said getting up.

"And what would that be?" Diego asked his eyes still locked on the girl in the magazine.

"Psychology Two." Dillon said picking up his book bag. "I'll talk to you later." He said walking away from him. Dillon made his way to the lecture hall. The classroom was packed but he was lucky to find a seat. He sat down and took out his notebook and waited for his professor to arrive.

Dillon turned to his left to see _her_ walking towards him. He looked away, hoping that she wouldn't sit in the empty seat next to him. It would only make it hard for him to pay attention during the class. But unfortunately and fortunately she did sit down next to him. _Oh God, it's her. The girl I've had a stupid crush on since high school is actually only inches away from me. Diego was right, I do sound like a girl. _Dillon turned a little to see her watching him. He smiled at her.

"Hi." She said cheerfully. "I'm Georgie."

"Dillon." He said smiling back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"_That_ was it?" Diego asked Dillon. They met up at Kelly's for lunch after Dillon's Psychology class.

Dillon sipped on his coke. "What the hell would I say Diego?"

"I don't know. You could have asked her what other classes she was taking…or something! Dillon, this girl you've liked since high school finally came and sat next to you and all you say is your name! What's wrong with you?"

"She turned away after that!" Dillon ran his hand through his hair. He was so frustrated he could barely think straight. Diego just shook his head at him. He took a bit of his sandwich and continued to shake his head.

"Stop! Would you? I know I made a total ass out of myself and she's probably never gonna talk to me again." Dillon said upset.

"She probably won't." Diego said finishing off his sandwich. He picked up a napkin and wiped his hands. "I gotta go." He said standing up. "I have class and then I have to get ready for a date." He grinned.

"A date? Whose the girl this time?" Dillon asked rolling his eyes.

"Her name is Lauren and she's hot. Do me a favor, don't come back to the room tonight." Diego said putting his leather jacket on.

"Why? Where am I gonna go? Diego, school just started and you're already kicking me out of the dorm?" Dillon whined.

"Listen man, this girl is like whoa and I need the room tonight and I _can't_ have you there! Just come on, please." Diego said sitting back down. Dillon rolled his eyes again.

"Fine." He muttered.

"Thank you!" Diego said happily. He got up and practically ran out of Kelly's.

---

Ryan kissed Georgie' neck softly and put his hands up her shirt.

"Ryan, I can't." Georgie said. "I really have to go."

He kissed her on the lips, slipping his tongue. He pulled away and whispered, "We'll be quick."

"I really can't. I promise when I get back okay?" Georgie said moving his hands off of her. She got up off her bed and pulled her shirt down. "You know I hate it when you do this." She said quietly.

"And I hate it when you refuse." He said rudely. He got up off her bed and turned away from her.

"Look, I promised you, we could after I come back." She said moving behind him.

"I don't _want_ to when you come back Georgie. I want to _now._" He said still not facing her. Georgie closed her eyes and sighed. She looked at her watch and knew she was already running late. Her best friend Brooke Lynn would understand…right?

"Fine." Georgie muttered. She put her hands on his shoulders and turned him around. "I'll go later." She said forcing a smile. Ryan finally looked her in the eye. He put his hands on her face and leaned in to kiss her.

---

Georgie barged into Kelly's praying that Brooke was still there. She was over an hour late and she new her friend would be mad. She walked past him and to the counter where Brooke was sitting. She plopped down next to her.

"Don't even say anything Georgie cuz I don't wanna hear it." Brooke said without even looking at her.

"Brooke, I'm so sorry. I got caught up and I meant to call but…I'm sorry." Georgie said wrapping her arm around her friends shoulder. She rested her head against her.

"Where were you?" Brooke asked upset.

"I was with Ryan and-"

"Never mind." Brook said cutting her off. "You're always with Ryan."

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I really didn't want to be late but he insisted on me staying and I gave in.' Georgie said moving her arm from Brooke's shoulder.

"Georgie you always give in. The guy freakin controls you."

"He doesn't control me Brooke. I wanted to stay with him. I mean I wanted to come see you but I didn't want him to be angry with me. Look, can you please just forgive me?"

"I forgive you Georgie but come on. Do something for yourself for once. Stop doing what he tells you too."

"He didn't tell me to come see my best friend!"

"Okay whatever." Brooke said drinking her coffee.

"Hey listen, are you going to Tom's party tonight?"

"Georgie, do I ever go to parties?"

"Well Ryan wants us to go and I was hoping that you could come too…"

"Georgie, I hate those stupid college parties. I'm not going." Brooke said facing her.

Georgie sighed. "All right." She said rubbing the side of her face.

--

Georgie put her earrings on as she stood in front of the small mirror that hung on her door. She ran a hand through her hair fixing it. She didn't feel like going to the party but since Ryan wanted her too, she obliged.

Ryan knocked on the door, "Hey it's me."

Georgie looked at herself one more time and opened the door. "Hey." She said hugging him.

"Hey, you look great." He said to her.

"Thank you." She said happily. She decided to wear a spaghetti strapped green dress that flowed just below her knees.

"You have a sweater or something that you could put over that? Wouldn't want you to get cold." He smirked.

"Ryan, it's like seventy degrees outside. And besides, the fraternity is like 5 minutes away. We won't even be outside long."

"But still." He said rubbing her shoulders. "I don't want anyone else staring at my beautiful girlfriend."

Georgie gave him a confused look. "Ryan, no one's going to –"

"Could you please-for me?" Ryan said giving her a sympathetic look.

"Okay." She said turning around and going back inside her dorm. She opened her closet door and pulled out a black cardigan and put it on. She grabbed her purse from the bed and left the dorm. She put her arm in Ryan's and asked, "Better?"

"Much." He said smiling at her. "Let's go."

---

Dillon poured himself a glass of punch. He had nothing better to do then to come to this guy "Tom's" party.

"Dillon, right?" A voice said from behind.

Dillon turned around to see Georgie standing behind him.

"Yeah." He said smiling at her. "We met this morning, right? Psychology?"

"Yeah we did. It's an interesting class." Georgie said moving over to stand next to him. She poured herself a glass of punch also.

"Yeah it's a good class. I just wish the professor was better. He has this weird accent and you barely understand what he's saying." Dillon said.

Georgie laughed. "Well I had no choice but to take this class and I registered late, so it was the only one open.

"You _had_ to take this class?" Dillon asked her.

"Well my major is Child Psychology and this is one of the classes I have to take giving it is Psychology."

Dillon laughed. "Right. Well that's a nice major. Good luck with that." Dillon said taking a sip of his punch. He couldn't believe that he was _actually_ talking to her.

"What about you? What's your major?" She asked him.

"Georgie." Ryan said firmly from behind her cutting off their conversation. Georgie turned around to see her boyfriend standing there.

"Hey Ryan." She said moving to let Ryan stand next to her.

"Who's this?" Ryan asked putting his arm around Georgie protectively.

"This is Dillon. We met this morning in my Psychology class." She said to him.

"Nice to meet you Dillon." Ryan said to him moving his hand forward to shake his hand. Dillon shook his hand and simply nodded. "You wanna go baby?"

"Already? You're the one who wanted to come…"

"Yeah but it's getting kinda boring. I'd rather just back to _our_ room." Ryan said glaring at Dillon. Dillon stared back at him wondering what his problem was.

"Well okay. Let me just get my purse." Georgie said looking at Ryan confused. She left his side to go get her purse.

"It was nice meeting you Dillon." Ryan said to him coldly.

"You too." Dillon said. Ryan walked away following Georgie out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Georgie walked into Kelly's wearing a basic, long-sleeved red shirt and dark blue jeans. She had her hair tied back as usual. She found Brooke sitting at one of the tables and went over to her. She sat down across from her.

"Hey." Georgie said putting her purse down on the table. Brooke looked up at her.

"How'd Ryan let you go this time?" She asked her.

Georgie glared at her but Brooke glared right back. "I left before he woke up." Georgie said looking away. She motioned for one of the waitresses to come over. "Hi, can I please get a cup of coffee?"

"Sure." The waitress said smiling at her.

"Thanks." Georgie said back. She looked at Brooke who was still staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing, Georgie." Brooke said taking a sip of her own coffee. "What time is your class today?"

"At 12." Georgie said. The waitress came back with Georgie's coffee. She placed it on the table in front of her. "Thanks," Georgie managed to say before the waitress ran off.

"Can I ask you something?" Brooke said.

"What?"

"It's eighty-five degrees outside, why on earth are you wearing a long-sleeve shirt?"

"Because everything else is being washed." Georgie said making up a reason. "Why are you questioning everything today Brooke?" Georgie exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just-I'm worried about you."

"Why? I'm perfectly fine."

"It doesn't seem like it. You're in a horrible mood today. Did something happen?"

"No, I'm fine. Really." Georgie said drinking her coffee. She gulped it down really fast and finished it.

"Are you sure? You know you can always talk to me…"

"I know, thanks. I'm fine really. I just feel bad that I didn't tell Ryan where I went. You know what, I'm gonna go back. Maybe he's not awake yet." Georgie said getting up.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, look I'll call you later okay?" Georgie said grabbing her purse. She ran out of Kelly's and to her car to go back to her dorm room.

---

Georgie slowly unlocked the door and opened it, hoping not to wake her boyfriend up. But to her surprise, he was already wake. He was standing by the window looking outside. She walked into the room and closed the door.

"Hey, I didn't think you would be up so early-"

"Where were you?" Ryan said cutting her off. He turned around to face her.

"I went to have coffee with Brooke at Kelly's. You were sleeping; I didn't want to wake you up." Georgie said putting her keys and purse down on her desk.

"Right." Ryan muttered.

"Why are you so mad?" Georgie asked him.

"Because you went somewhere without telling me first." Ryan exclaimed.

"I have to ask permission from you to go see my best friend?" Georgie said back to him.

"Georgie, I just want to protect you. Look, I know Brooke is your best friend but-but she's not a good influence on you."

"Influence? Ryan, I'm not _influenced_ by her. She's my best friend; I go to her for advice and to talk when I need a girl friend and she does the same with me. She doesn't tell me what to or what not to do."

"Georgie, I see the kind of things she says to you and you do it. I don't want you hanging around her anymore." Ryan said angrily.

"You know what? You have no right to tell me who I can be friends or who I can't be friends with? You are my boyfriend and I respect you, but I'm not gonna let you walk all over me." Georgie said to him.

"You're gonna regret this, all right? I'm just trying to help you."

"Yeah well I don't need your help." Georgie said. She grabbed her purse and keys and walked out.

---

Dillon's cell phone started ringing as he walked towards the PC docks. He looked at the called ID and it was his mom, Tracy.

"Yes mom?" He said answering it. "No I'm not home yet…I'm on my way…I told you I would call when I got there. _Bye_ mom." Dillon said hanging up on her. He put his phone back in his jeans and finally came to the docks. He saw someone standing there. When he finally realized who it was, he couldn't control his mouth from not saying anything. "Georgie?"

Georgie turned and Dillon noticed that she was crying. It hurt him to see her like that. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She wiping her face to get rid of the tears. "It's nothing." She said stuffing her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" Dillon asked moving towards her.

Georgie chuckled to herself. "Explain why boys are so annoying." She said to him.

"Ha! Well that's a tough one." Dillon said. Georgie laughed. "Are you sure you're okay?" Dillon asked again.

"Yeah it's no big deal. I just got into a stupid fight with my boyfriend and like always, he was right about everything he said and now I'm here regretting every flipping word that came out of my mouth." Georgie rambled on. "God, I'm sorry. You probably don't even care." She said turning to face the water.

"No hey, I care. You can talk about it if you want." Dillon said standing next to her.

"Dillon, we _barely_ know each other. I'm not gonna talk to you about my crappy love life." She said laughing.

Dillon shrugged. "Whatever you want." He said smiling.

"Okay well if you _want_ to know…" Georgie said smiling. "He was just mad that I went to see Brooke, my friend, without telling him first. And then he started yelling at me about not being friends with her anymore because she's a _bad influence on _me. So I got mad and I walked out. But now I think he was right. I mean what if she is a bad influence on me? She's always so against Ryan." Georgie said. She turned to face him. Dillon had a small smile on his face. "Why are you smiling?"

"I'm sorry." Dillon said still smiling. "Look, to me it seems like your boyfriend's a little controlling."

"No, no he's really not. He's really a _great_ guy. No he's right about everything. I can't be friends with Brooke anymore. I need to go back and apologize to him."

"Suit yourself." Dillon said.

"Thanks for listening to me." Georgie said smiling. "I really needed to vent to someone right now. And I'm sorry cuz we don't even know each other. But thanks. It was really nice of you to listen."

"No problem." Dillon said to her smiling back. "If you ever wanna talk, you can come to me."

"Thanks." Georgie said flashing another smile. "Well I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye." Dillon said. Dillon watched her run up the stairs and disappear. She was right, they barely knew each other. But why it did it hurt him so much to see her in pain?

---

Georgie opened the door to her dorm. Ryan was lying on their bed. He sat up straight when he saw her walk in.

"Hi." She said closing the door behind her.

"Hi." He said back.

"She went and sat down next to him on the bed. "I'm sorry for walking out on you like that. I should have listened to you. You were right…about everything." Georgie said. Ryan caressed her cheek and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips.

"It's okay." He whispered. She hugged him resting her head against his shoulder. For some reason, she couldn't believe that everything was _okay. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Georgie woke up suddenly to the sound of her alarm clock. She leaned over to her side table and turned it off. She looked over to her other side and Ryan was slowly waking up too. She laid back down staring up at the ceiling. She had already fallen in love with her Psychology class even though there had only been two classes so far. But today, she wanted to leave her dorm room for a whole other reason. She just needed to get away from her boyfriend. She sat up straight in her bed pulling the blanket up her naked body just to enough to cover her breasts. She started getting off the bed until Ryan grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?" He asked her flirtatiously turning to his side.

Georgie gave him a weak smile. "I have class at 9 on Monday's and Wednesday's. You know that. And today is Monday."

"You can miss _one_ class Georgie." Ryan insisted.

"No I _can't._ It's only been a week since school started. Besides I really like this class." Georgie said finally getting off the bed. She pulled the blanket higher on her body.

"What class is it?" Ryan asked her upset.

"Psychology."

"Hmm, so psychology is more important than me?"

Georgie looked away and rolled her eyes. She looked back at him. "Nothing is more important than you. But I really want to go and I really think I need my education. Besides, I took off from _a lot_ of classes last semester for you and you remember that promise you made me?"

"No." Ryan said being stubborn.

"Well let me remind you." Georgie said still holding the blanket she leaned on to the bed with one knee on it. "You promised you'd let me actually go to my classes this semester because you know I'm a dork and I hate missing class. And you promised you would be more consistent too this semester. So get up, you have to go too."

"All right." Ryan said looking up at her. "Can I have one kiss before you leave, _my dear?_"

Georgie leaned down to him and planted a soft kiss on Ryan's cheek. "I'll see you later." She whispered. She got off the bed and quickly put her bathrobe on leaving the blanket on the bed. She put her pajama pants on underneath her bathrobe and grabbed a towel and her toothbrush. She opened the door and walked out to go take a shower. She closed the door behind her. She looked to her left and saw Dillon walking toward her. He was also in his pajamas and was also holding his toothbrush. Georgie smiled at him. _This is so awkward, _she thought to herself.

"Hey." He said nervously running a hand through his hair.

"Hey," she said back to him. There was an awkward silence for a couple seconds. "Well this is weird…" Georgie blurted out.

Dillon chuckled. "Just a little. Where you off too?"

Georgie stared. _Where the hell would I go in my bathrobe? _"To the bathroom…"

"Right…" Dillon muttered. _I'm such an idiot! _

"Um Dillon, about last Thursday…" Georgie started until she was interrupted.

"What happened last Thursday?" Ryan asked popping out from behind Georgie. Georgie turned out to her boyfriend standing shirtless. "What happened last Thursday?" He asked again, more rudely this time.

"Nothing happened Ryan…we just-" Georgie started.

"Are you done showering?" Ryan interrupted again.

"No, I was just gonna go." Georgie said.

"Then why don't you?" Ryan said glaring at Dillon. Georgie closed her eyes for a second and then turned around and headed towards the girl's bathroom. Ryan watched her leave and once she was out of sight he turned back to Dillon. "Nice to see you again." He said sarcastically while glaring at him. He went back inside his dorm room and shut the door.

Dillon shook his head and walked towards the boy's bathroom.

---

Georgie entered the girl's bathroom. She went and stood in front of one of the sinks. "They shouldn't make these dormitories co-ed." She said to the girl next to her. The girl smiled at her.

"It's not so bad. At least some of us can live with our boyfriends." The girl said smiling widely. She walked away and left the bathroom.

"Some of us don't want too." Georgie muttered to herself.

Georgie finished brushing her teeth. She looked in the mirror and saw Brook Lynn walk in to the bathroom. She came and stood next to Georgie. "Hey," she said as she pulled out her toothbrush from her bag.

"Hey," Georgie said quietly. She walked past Brook Lynn to the shower stalls.

"Are you mad at me…?" Brook Lynn asked Georgie. "You just walked past me…"

"No, I'm just in a hurry. I'll call you later okay?" Georgie said turning around and going into one of the shower stalls.

"Okay…" Brook Lynn said confused.

Georgie came back to her dorm room after showering and trying her best to avoid Brook Lynn. It felt so wrong but maybe it would get better later. She knew Ryan was right about her.

"Georgie we need to talk." Ryan said to her as she walked into the room. She knew this was coming.

"About?"

"Why were you talking to Dillon when you told me you were gonna go shower?" He asked her angrily.

"Are you serious?" Georgie asked at him.

"Yeah I'm serious Georgie."

"Ryan I walked out and Dillon was coming towards me so I said hi, that was it."

"All right, what happened last Thursday?"

Georgie ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "After I walked out on you, I went for a walk and I ended up on the docks. And then Dillon showed up and we just talked for a little bit that's it."

"And you didn't tell me?" Ryan said even angrier.

"What's there to tell Ryan? We were just talking. It's not like Dillon's my new best friend or something. I barely know him." Georgie said upset.

"This is unbelievable." Ryan muttered.

"You know what, I'm running late. We'll talk about this when I get back." Georgie said her back to him. She picked up her bag and started walking toward the door.

"Do not walk away from me Georgie." Ryan yelled.

Georgie turned around to face him. "I'm not missing my class. We'll talk about it when I come back." Georgie said calmly. Ryan stared her down. Georgie turned around and walked out of the room.

---

"Class dismissed and don't forget to read Module 40 for Wednesday." The professor finished. Dillon stood up grabbing his book. He made his way out of the class room and spotted Georgie. He debated going up to her. A week ago he would never even have had the guts to go up to her but it was different now. Dillon caught up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey." He said as she turned around.

Georgie smiled at him. "Hey."

"Are you going somewhere?" Dillon asked her.

"Back to the dorms." Georgie said sighing.

"Can I walk you?"

"Um, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"I won't bite, I promise." Dillon said smiling.

Georgie looked into his eyes. He _really_ was a nice guy. She smiled, "All right."

They started walking side by side. "Did Ryan say anything to you after I left?" Georgie asked Dillon.

"Only that it was nice to see me again." Dillon said.

Georgie shook her head. "I'm really sorry about this morning. And I'm sorry about last Thursday."

"What happened last Thursday?" Dillon asked looking at her as they walked.

"I just completely vented to you and we don't even know each other. It wasn't nice of me." Georgie said upset.

"Why do you keep saying we don't know each other?" Dillon said stopping. "I mean we met exactly a week ago. We've _known _each other for a week. I'd say we're pretty good acquaintances." Dillon said smiling.

Georgie chuckled. "Whatever you say." She said smiling. She started walking again and Dillon walked a couple inches behind her smiling.

"I know it's none of my business but is everything okay with you and Ryan now? I mean last week you were upset…" Dillon said after a couple minutes of silence.

"Oh yeah…that. We're fine." Georgie said with a doubt in her tone.

"You're okay right?" Dillon asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine," Georgie looking at him and smiling.

They finally reached the dormitories which lucky for them were in walking distance. They reached the elevator and Georgie pushed the button for the elevator to come.

"I can go from here." Georgie said to him. "Ryan would probably flip anyway if he saw us." She said looking at the elevator.

"Georgie?"

"Yeah?" She said looking at him.

Dillon held out his hand in front of him. "I don't wanna be just acquaintances. Friends?"

Georgie hesitated. She looked at his hand and then back at his face. There was something about him that made her feel _different_. She took out her hand and let it collide with Dillon's. Dillon shook her hand not wanting to stop. Georgie pulled away and gave him a big smile. "I'll see you around." She said getting into the elevator. Dillon watched her until the elevator doors closed. He sighed to himself and scratched his jaw. He had _no _idea what he was doing.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks for the feedback! It means a lot to me! )_

* * *

Georgie finished off her tuna sandwich and wiped her fingers with a napkin. She looked over at Ryan who was gulping down the last of his beer. They were having lunch on the PC docks. Georgie swung her legs back and forth over the edge of the docks. She looked out into the water thinking about nothing. 

"What are you thinking about?" Ryan asked looking over at her.

Georgie laughed. "Nothing." She said shaking her head.

"You're thinking about something." Ryan said standing up. He went over to the garbage can and threw away the aftermath of their lunch.

"No, I'm not." Georgie laughed. "Just because I'm quiet doesn't mean I'm thinking about _something._" Georgie said also standing up.

"Dillon?" Ryan asked without looking.

Georgie looked at Ryan confused. "Dillon? You think I'm thinking about-Dillon?" Georgie asked in confusion. "Why in the world would I be thinking about him? Especially while we're out having lunch-Ryan what's wrong with you?"

"Georgie, are you seeing him?"

"Where is this coming from?" Georgie asked angrily.

"He's in one of your classes' right? You see him often?" Ryan asked finally looking at her.

"Yeah, he's in my Psychology class but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Georgie I don't want you to talk to him anymore."

"What? Why? We only see each other twice a week during class and we don't talk that much. And even if we do, who cares? He's just a friend."

"Oh so you're so friends now?" Ryan asked rolling his eyes.

"I don't get what you're point is Ryan. Yeah he's my friend. But what is the big deal?"

"Georgie, I don't want you hanging around that guy."

"Why?" Georgie asked angrily.

"Because _I_ said so." Ryan said sternly. He moved closer to her.

"I stopped talking to _my_ best friend for you. Brook Lynn, remember her? My best friend Ryan. And now you want me to stop talking to my only other friend?"

"I'm your friend!" Ryan yelled. "Me. You don't need anyone else." Ryan grabbed her tightly. "I'll be whatever you need." He said hoarsely.

"You're hurting me." Georgie said her voice shaky. Ryan let her go roughly.

"I'll meet you back at the dorm." He rudely said. Ryan walked away from and went up the steps, away from the docks. Georgie wrapped her arms around herself trying to control herself from crying. She didn't know what was going on with him but she wished it would stop soon. She hated that he was being threatened by her friends for no reason. She wished she could talk to him like normal couples would but she knew it was impossible to change his mind. He would only do what he had to do and he would never listen to anyone else, not even Georgie.

"Georgie?"

Georgie turned around to see a familiar face. It was Dillon. Suddenly she felt the wetness on her face and realized that she had been crying. She quickly wiped the tears from her face.

"Hey." She said, her voice quivering.

"Are you okay?" Dillon said moving closer to her. She looked at him and he looked so concerned as if nothing else mattered in the world then fixing her pain. She had never seen that with Ryan before. Well she used too…in the beginning.

She shook her head and snapped back to reality. She turned away from him. "Yeah I'm fine. Listen Dillon, you should go."

"Why? Georgie, you're crying and you're asking me to leave you like this?"

"Dillon, this is my problem and I will deal with it on my own okay? I don't need to vent or complain about my life to anyone." Georgie said her voice still shaking.

"I want to help."

"You can't." Georgie said facing him. "You can't." She whispered said looking away from him again. "Please just go."

"I'm not going anywhere." Dillon answered back. Georgie looked up at him one more time and walked past him and left the docks.

---

Georgie entered her dorm room and saw Ryan sitting on the bed looking angry as ever. She sat down next to him.

"What took you so long?" He asked her.

"I was just thinking about what happened."

"And?"

Georgie closed her eyes to stop the tears from forming. "And I'm sorry." She said quietly regretting the words that had already come out of her mouth. "I won't talk to Dillon anymore. You're the only person that is important to me and I will always to come to you." Georgie said not facing him. Ryan put his hand on her face and turned her to face him.

"Thank you." He whispered. He pulled her closer and kissed her hard on the lips. Georgie pulled away almost automatically.

"Not right now Ryan." She said looking up at him. Ryan stared at her and Georgie regretted saying what she just said. Without saying anything, Ryan kissed her again. She didn't stop him this time knowing it would end in disaster. His hands went up her shirt and roamed around on her back. He finally pulled it off and began kissing her neck. He pushed her down on the bed. He took his own shirt off and lied down on top of her sucking on her neck greedily. Eventually the pants came off and Ryan made "love" to her. Georgie shut her eyes tight, but the tears spilled anyway.

---

Ryan rolled off of her and lied down next to her breathing heavily. Georgie wiped the tears off her face and immediately got off the bed and started pulling her jeans on and then pulled her pink shirt over her head.

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked her.

"I just remembered that I have to talk to my English professor about the research paper that I'm writing. And she told me to come at five and I'm running late." Georgie tied her back into a ponytail.

"When will you back?" Ryan asked sitting up in bed still breathing heavily.

"Soon. How about you meet me at Kelly's at 7 and we'll have dinner?" Georgie said opening the door and walking out. She closed it without letting him answer.

She started walking really fast away from her dorm room. She would do just about anything at that moment to get away from him.

---

Georgie went back to the docks and surprisingly to her, Dillon was still there. She smiled to herself and shook her head.

Dillon stood up as soon as he saw her coming. Georgie smiled at him and said, "You're still here?"

"I knew you'd come back." He said back to her. Georgie stood across from him and looked him in the eye.

"There's something you need to know," Georgie started, "I can't see you anymore."

"Why? Cuz _Ryan _said so?"

"I'm serious Dillon."

"Georgie, you're acting as if we're having an affair or something. We're just friends."

"I know that. But he doesn't understand and I need to respect his wishes."

"Well you can avoid seeing me but I'm not gonna avoid you." Dillon said looking out into the water.

"Don't make this harder than it already is." Georgie pleaded.

"_Is it_ hard for you?" Dillon shot back suddenly facing her. "You're the one who said, _we barely know each other_, then why is it hard for you to turn away from me?"

"Because you're my friend and I don't want to lose you. I have no choice though."

"You do have choice. This is _your_ life. Why are you letting him take control?"

"He's my boyfriend Dillon. He has every right to tell me who I can see and who I can't."

Dillon shook his head in disgust. He rubbed his hand on face and looked at her. "Do what you want Georgie. I'm not one to stop you. But I just want you to know, that I'm here for you if you ever need me." Dillon said to her. He turned around and started to walk away.

"Dillon, wait!" Georgie said to him. Dillon turned around to see a sad look on Georgie's face.

"I need you right now." Georgie said her voice shaky and tears forming in her eyes. "Can you just sit with me…please?" Georgie said, a tear drop falling from her eye.

Dillon swallowed back hard and went over to her. He knew it was the wrong thing to do…taking her into his arms. But she didn't pull away.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Reviews are very appreciated! Thanks!_

* * *

Georgie finished tying her hair back into a ponytail. She slipped into her Uggs and pulled them over her jeans and was ready to open the dorm room door when _his_ voice called out to her.

"Isn't it kinda chilly outside?" Ryan asked her still lying in bed. Georgie rolled her eyes. She turned around to face him.

"It really isn't." Georgie said.

"Well I think it might get cold later. You might wanna put your jacket on just in case."

"Ryan…just come out and say it." Georgie said walking over to her closet.

"What?" He said sitting up in bed. He rubbed his bare chest.

"You just want me to cover my arms." Georgie said putting on her jean jacket over her pale green polo t-shirt.

"You know how I feel about other guys looking at you. It's annoying and I feel like beating the crap out of all of them."

Georgie went over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later." She said to him. Ryan lied back down in bed as Georgie left the room.

---

Georgie entered Kelly's. She was about to take her jacket off and realized that Ryan might show up out of nowhere and the ending result would _not _be good.

She spotted Brooke sitting at table and went over to her.

"So you ignore me for like almost two months and now you want to have breakfast with me?" Brooke said without looking up at her. Georgie sat down across from her.

"Brooke, _please_ let me explain!"

"You know, I don't think I really want to know."

"Brooke, I'm _so_ sorry. You don't know how hard this has been on me."

"And what about me Georgie? I don't even know what's going on! One day you were talking to me and the next I don't even exist!"

"Would you please just let me explain?" Georgie said on the verge of tears. "You're my best friend. I would never give you up. Not on purpose."

"Fine." She said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Thank you. The last time we had breakfast together…I went back home and Ryan was upset that I went without telling him. And then he said that you were a bad influence on me and I shouldn't be friends with you. Brooke, I was so upset, I walked out on him."

"Then what?"

"Then I went back and apologized." Georgie said lowering her gaze. "I told him he was right and that I wouldn't see you anymore; that I wouldn't talk to you anymore." Georgie said with water filling up her eyes. She looked back up at Brooke. "I am so sorry."

"You would choose Ryan over me?" Brooke said sounding hurt.

"I was afraid."

"You shouldn't be afraid of your boyfriend Georgie."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Does he know you're here right now?"

Georgie shook her head. "No."

"Georgie, I am _not_ going to forgive you until you break up with his sorry ass." Brooke said. She got up and grabbed her purse off the table.

"Wait Brooke-"

"No-Georgie. I'm sick of you obeying Ryan like he's your master or something. Come back when you're through with him. _Then_ I'll forgive you." Brooke said storming off.

Georgie buried her face into her hands. She thought she was doing the right thing by telling Brooke the truth even though she was going behind Ryan's back. But maybe he _was_ right about Brooke. Maybe they weren't meant to be friends after all.

---

Dillon quickly jotted down the rest of the notes from Chapter 23 in his Psychology book. His teacher always made the students take notes instead of actually giving them to him. But then again, it _was_ college. He put his pen down on his desk and looked at his watch. He still had ten minutes until the teacher arrived. He turned to his side and saw Georgie walking over. She plopped down in the seat next to him.

"Are you sure you're boyfriend won't kill me if he sees us sitting together?" Dillon asked Georgie who was smiling.

"No. He's in his own class right now. And he has another one right after. He's not going to be looking for me. We're safe." She said smiling at him.

"K' good. Cuz I really do want to live a long life." Dillon said. Georgie laughed. She always seemed to laugh at even the most stupid jokes he said.

"I know I shouldn't be going behind his back. But, it's just so much better actually having a friend." Georgie said to Dillon. "I'm screwed if he ever finds out that I'm still talking to you." Georgie looked Dillon in the eye. "But it's a chance I'm willing to take." She said giving him a small smile.

"I'm glad you're willing to risk you're relationship for me."

"I need you." Georgie said in slight whisper.

"And I'm here for you." Dillon said back to her. Their eyes locked for a few seconds. Dillon felt like the world had just stopped turning and the only two people that were alive were him and Georgie. He felt that there was no one else in the room but the two of them. He wanted so badly to caress her cheek or pull her into his arms so he could ease her pain. But before he could make a move, his professor called out.

Georgie blinked a few times and looked away from Dillon. He kept watching her, not wanting to ever take his eyes off of her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Everything about her: her heart, her smile, her eyes, her hair…her lips.

He turned away from her. He sighed to himself knowing that Georgie might never be his.

---

"Hey you wanna go grab a coffee or something? My treat." Dillon asked Georgie right after their class ended.

"Uh, sure. But you're not paying for me." Georgie said putting her bag on her shoulder.

"And why is that?" Dillon asked her smiling.

"Because only my boyfriend's allowed to pay for me." Georgie smirked. She walked in front of him.

Dillon laughed. "Well technically I am your boy-friend."

Georgie turned around and walked backwards. She grinned at him and turned around again. Dillon smiled to himself. He was _so_ paying for her.

---

They entered a small coffeehouse called, "Ricardo's Café." It was a quiet place in PC that not many people went to often. Georgie loved it there though. When she was younger, her parents would always bring her and her sister Maxie. And they would always get to try sips of coffee from their parents.

She convinced Dillon in bringing her there. She wasn't able to come a lot though because Ryan absolutely hated it.

"Are you sure you wanna be here?" Dillon asked noticing that there was only one other couple there.

"Yes!" Georgie said happily. "I love it here!"

Dillon smiled. They walked up to the cashier.

"What can I get you guys?" The girl behind the counter asked.

"What do you want Georgie?"

"Umm…I want a small Caramel Vanilla." Georgie said leaning into Dillon.

"And I'll take a Brazillan Nut Crunch. Thanks." Dillon said. He took his wallet out. "I'm paying for you." Dillon chuckled.

Georgie smiled. "Fine, but the next time we go out for a coffee, _I'm _paying."

"Who said we're going again?" Dillon teased. Georgie grinned. The girl came back with two coffees in her hands. She placed them on the counter and Georgie took them. Dillon paid the girl and took his coffee from Georgie. They went and sat down at a table by the window.

"Drink it." Georgie said sitting across from him.

"No kidding I'm gonna drink it." Dillon said.

"No, I mean right now. Do it!"

Dillon laughed at her. He took a sip of the coffee and was amazed. "Mmm." And he took another sip.

Georgie laughed. "I told you, this was the best coffee you'll ever have." She said taking a sip of her own.

"You come here often?" Dillon asked her.

"No, not that often. Ryan hates it here. I brought him like twice over the last 2 years and he hated it. The last time I came here was a _long_ time ago." Georgie said.

"Well, I like coffee and this stuff is really good. So we can come here as often as you like." Dillon said.

"Thanks." Georgie said happily. "My parents used to bring here when I was little. Me and my sister. And we would take sips from their coffee even though we were so little." Georgie laughed. "I miss those days."

"How are they?"

"Maxie's great. She goes to NYU. We don't get to see each other that much and I haven't talked to her in ages. And my parents…well my real dad left when I was really little. But Mac has been the best. He lives here in PC."

"What about your mom?"

"Felicia? She's always away doing a mission or something. She was pretty much gone for most of my life just like my biological dad. But Mac has always been around. He's more than I could ever ask for."

"Do you see him a lot?"

"All the time. And it's a good thing that he likes Ryan." Georgie laughed. "Tell me about your family."

"Well, my dad's not around anymore. But mom is. Her name's Tracy and she's kinda messed up but I still love her. I mean she's put me through hell but she's always been there for me y'know? I also have an older brother, Ned. He's cool. We don't talk all that much. But outside from them, I have a pretty big family. Lot's of cousins and they're all crazy. I'm sure you've heard about them."

"Who hasn't heard about the Quartermaines?" Georgie laughed.

Dillon laughed too. "They're a crazy bunch of people."

"Can I ask you something? It's kind of personal so feel free _not_ to answer it."

"Shoot."

"Do you have a girlfriend or have had a girlfriend?" Georgie asked him.

Dillon laughed. "It's not too personal." He said laughing. "Currently, no I do not have a girlfriend. But in the past, yes I have. But it didn't work out to well with her. She had some serious issues and I couldn't deal with it anymore. She stopped accepting my help so I told her to go screw herself and walked away."

"Oh wow." Georgie said shocked. "You don't seem like the kind of guy that would walk away from a relationship."

"It depends on the relationship. And _this_ relationship I would not walk out of it." He said looking her in the eye.

"Good." Georgie said quietly. She smiled to herself. "Can you take me home?"

"Sure." Dillon said smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this story updated. I'm not too happy with the way this chapter came out but hopefully you guys will be. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks!

* * *

Dillon caressed her cheek softly leaning towards her slowly. She wasn't moving back which was a good sign he thought to himself. She looked down at his lips and licked her own. He finally neared her brushing his lips against hers. 

Dillon suddenly woke up. He looked around and saw no one.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" He heard Diego's voice from behind him. Dillon rolled his eyes.

"You didn't have to smack my head." Dillon said putting his head back into his arms.

"Yeah, well. What are you doing here?" Diego asked him. They were in the lounge; a rare place for Dillon to fall asleep.

"I was studying and I guess I just fell asleep for a little bit. What time is it?" Dillon asked rubbing his eyes.

"Almost twelve-thirty." Diego said sitting down next to him.

"Shit." Dillon mumbled. He closed the book in front of him giving up.

"Too late to go to class, you might as well just talk to me." Diego said grinning.

"What the hell do I want to talk to you for?"

"You wanna talk about Georgie…"

"Yeah? Who said?"

"I said. So what's going on with you and her?" Diego said getting interested.

"Nothing is going on between me and her."

"You've been hanging around her a lot."

"We're just friends Diego." Dillon said sleepily.

"Shouldn't you have like a huge ass smile on your face or something? I mean this is the girl you've been pining after since high school."

Dillon let out a big sigh. He closed eyes for a few seconds. "Nothing is ever going to happen between me and Georgie."

"Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"_Because_ Diego. She has a boyfriend. And he is like…I don't even know how to describe him all right? It's just never gonna work. There's not even a point in being friends with her. It's useless." Dillon said standing up. He grabbed his book. "I gotta go."

Diego didn't say anything and flipped through his magazine. Dillon started to walk off until he heard _someone else_ call out his name. He turned around to see Georgie standing by the table he was sitting at. Diego looked at Georgie and then Dillon and smiled to himself.

"Hey…Georgie." Dillon said feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Hi." She said happily. "You weren't in class this morning…"

"Yeah…I uh slept in and then I had to study for an exam." Dillon said.

"Oh okay. You wanna go for coffee or something?" She asked him.

"Uh no. I can't. I have a lot of stuff to do." Dillon said turning around.

"Are you avoiding me?" She asked him. Dillon shut his eyes tight and turned around. He opened his eyes and saw a sad look on her face.

"No, I'm just really busy Georgie."

"I know you're lying to me Dillon."

"Okay, I'm out of here." Diego said getting up.

"No sit down." Dillon said to him. Diego immediately sat down. "I don't lie to you Georgie."

"You're lying to me right now." Georgie said upset. Someone came into the lounge and sat down at one of the empty tables in the corner. "We might not know each other that well but I can tell when you're lying and-and you're lying right now." Georgie stammered.

"I told you. I'm busy." Dillon said angrily.

"You know what Dillon? I don't care. Because I don't need you okay? You can go do whatever you need to. I'm leaving." Georgie said angrily. She stormed out of the room.

"Well she's a stubborn one." Diego said.

"Shut up." Dillon said.

---

Georgie quickly put on her sweater before walking into her dorm room. She opened the door and saw Ryan lying on his stomach reading a book with a pen in his hand. She closed the door behind her.

"Hey honey." She said putting her bag down on the desk. She went and sat down next to him. He immediately got up off the bed. "What's wrong?" She asked him confused.

"I don't know Georgie. You tell me." He said glaring at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ryan…"

"You know exactly what the hell I'm talking about." Ryan said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the bed. "You were with Dillon today?" He asked still holding her hand tightly.

"No I wasn't." Georgie said scared.

"Stop lying to me." He said shaking her. "Were you with Dillon today?"

"Yeah, but only for like five minutes." Georgie said slowly. Ryan let her go and turned around.

"I can't trust you anymore Georgie." He started. He turned around. "What am I gonna have to do to make sure you stay loyal to me?"

"Ryan, I'm sorry…how-how did you know?"

"Maybe you were too _involved _in your conversation with your other boyfriend but one of my friends was there."

"You have someone following me?"

"Well what do you want me to do Georgie? I can't trust you anymore." He said moving closer to her.

"That doesn't give you any right to have me followed." Georgie said upset. Ryan grabbed her again tightly.

"That gives me every fucking right to have you followed."

"Why are you talking like this?" Georgie asked almost crying. Ryan tightened his grip on her.

"God I hate you right now." He said to her disgusted. He pushed her down on the bed. He shook his head and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

---

Georgie stood at Inspiration Point. She wiped her face which was wet with tears. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to do. Was there anything that she could do?

"Georgie?" A voice called out to her.

She turned around to see Dillon standing behind her. "What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"Well…I always come here when I'm upset or just need to clear my mind."

"Strange. I come here for those reasons too." She said smiling. "My mom used to bring me here when I was young. We would just sit here and stare out into space thinking to ourselves."

Dillon walked closer to her and stood next to her. "Can we talk?"

"Sure why not. The damage is already done." She laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. What did you wanna talk about?"

"I just wanted to say sorry. You were right. I was trying to avoid you. I don't know why."

"I know why." She said. She faced him and looked him in the eye. "I'm a complicated girl, Dillon. I have a lot of issues. My boyfriend being number one. I come to you with all my problems and you're tired of hearing about it. And I completely understand. I've been using you in a way. You've become my safe haven. But it shouldn't be like that and I'm very sorry."

"No, no Georgie." Dillon said grabbing her shoulders gently. She flinched at his touch and backed away. "I'm…sorry." He said confused. "Um look, the truth is that I _really_ care about you; more than you can ever know. And I just, I _want_ more."

Georgie looked up at him not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Look, I know we can't be anything more than friends. But I realized today that I can't lose you as a friend either. I care about you too much."

"Dillon, I can't do this anymore." She said looking away from him. "Something happened today and we can't see each other or talk to each other anymore."

"What else is new Georgie? It's always been like that."

"Ryan _knows_." Georgie said sternly. "He had one of his friends follow me around today and he was there when I was talking to you in the lounge."

"He's having someone follow you around?" Dillon asked in disbelief.

"Dillon look, I know he's gonna keep doing it okay? We have to stop this." She said to him.

"Georgie, you need me."

"No, I don't need you. I can be by myself. I have Ryan."

"Then _I _need you."

"No you don't Dillon."

"Georgie, Ryan's an ass. Why are you with him-"

"Not you too Dillon!" Georgie said cutting him off. "Don't ask me that. I have my reasons."

"Georgie," He started putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't touch me." Georgie said.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked her.

Georgie shook her head. She didn't look him in the eye. Dillon went and stood in front of her.

"Georgie, look at me. Did he hurt you?" He asked again. She just stared at him with a sad look in her eyes and said nothing. "You're not going back to your dorm tonight."

"Dillon, I have too."

"I'm _not_ letting you."

"What are you talking about Dillon? Where am I going to go? Ryan would be so worried if I didn't go back."

"Georgie, he doesn't give a damn about you." Dillon said staring her straight in the eye.

"You don't know how much he cares about me Dillon. Yes, he has a different way of showing it but he loves me. I know he does."

He looked away from her, angry. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing-"

"Georgie, what did he do to you?"

"He just grabbed me Dillon."

"And?"

"And that's it. Will you stop?"

"Georgie, I'm worried about you. Please, will you let me help?"

"There's nothing you can do. I really appreciate you being here for me okay? Just letting me talk to you is enough. But I'm fine really."

Dillon gave her one last, sympathetic look. He slowly looked away from her and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for the awesome feedback/reviews! It means a lot. :)

* * *

Georgie shifted in her bed. She slowly woke up when she heard Ryan walk into their dorm room. It was almost four in the morning. She instantly sat up in their bed and turned the lamp on. She looked closely at Ryan. He looked drunk. His eyes were slightly red and had dark bags under them. 

He sat down on the bed in front of her. Georgie put her hand on his shoulder. "Ryan…" She started. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "Why are we doing this?"

He looked away from her. "I can't lose you Georgie."

"I know. I love you _so_ much. But this, us, it's not working. All we do now is fight. They're not even arguments anymore. Real fights." Georgie said softly caressing his shoulder.

"We can make it work." Ryan said looking at her with much determination. "I know we can. Georgie we've been together for so long now. We can't just end it now. We're supposed to be together for the rest of our lives. We promised each other."

"Sometimes relationships don't work out Ryan. It's normal. That's life. It doesn't mean I'm gonna stop loving you. You were my first love. My first_ real _love. Nothing's gonna change that."

"Are you saying you don't want to be with me anymore?" Ryan asked her.

Georgie looked away and moved his hand away from him. She didn't know what else to say. Ryan got up from the bed and went over to the desk. Angrily, he pushed everything that was on the desk to the floor.

"I am _not_ gonna lose you. Not now, not ever. Especially not to someone else." He said angrily.

Georgie tried swallowing back tears. "You're not losing me to anyone Ryan. And it's not like we'll never talk to each other again."

"Why don't you wanna be with me anymore?"

"Ryan all we do is fight now. We never have a peaceful conversation. A loving conversation. I mean don't you remember how it was in the beginning? How we used to just sit around talking about nothing? How we would just make love for the sake of making love not because we had to? When both of actually wanted to do it?" Georgie said crying now. "How about all those times we went out rather than just sitting in this small room? Or-or when we used to go on long walks almost every night? Does any of this happen anymore? Ryan we're just here, stuck in this mess we're calling a relationship."

"We can fix it thought Georgie." Ryan sat down again in front of her, facing her this time. "We can fix it."

"Ryan, you're hurting me." She looked down and wiped the tears from her face.

Ryan laughed. "_I'm_ hurting you?" He stood up. "Go to sleep Georgie. We're done talking about this."

"Ryan, you think I'm joking around? I'm serious. We really need solve this." Georgie said looking up at him. "Can you please for once not think about yourself? Look at what's happening here." Georgie said.

Ryan grabbed her and pushed her against the headboard of their bed. "I know exactly what's going on here okay?" He yelled. He pushed her again harder and this time her head banged against the headboard. "I know exactly what's going on in our fucking relationship. I know what the fuck we need to do to get past this. You need to listen to me." He pushed her one last time and got up. "Go to _sleep._"

Georgie sobbed quietly and lied down on the bed. She pulled the covers all the way up to her head and closed her eyes tight shut to stop from crying. But right now anything she tried wouldn't stop the tears from flowing.

---

Dillon finally reached his lecture hall for Psychology. He didn't want to face Georgie but he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid her. He entered the classroom and saw her sitting in her usual seat. He decided he would sit away from her. It would be the easiest way to stay away from her. He knew she wouldn't be talking to him either because the way he walked away from her the night before.

He found a seat in front of her, not directly. He sat down without saying anything to her. She was looking down. When he saw her though, it didn't seem like she was ignoring him. It seemed like she didn't even know that he had just walked past her. The professor started class and without even knowing, it was over. Dillon turned around to see if Georgie was there but she was gone. He didn't want to be, but he was really disappointed. He got up and left the hall. He went outside on the campus and made his way to the PCU lounge. He went inside to the cafeteria and got himself a latte. He went back out to the lounge and placed his books on a table. He sat down and took a sip from his drink. Dillon looked around the room and saw Georgie sitting there with her head in a book. She looked completely lost in the story she was reading. He smiled to himself. He noticed the guy sitting behind her. He was watching Dillon very closely. Dillon sat back in his seat. This must be the guy that was following Georgie, he thought to himself. The guy kept looking back and forth between Georgie and Dillon. Dillon decided it would be best to stay away from Georgie to keep her out of trouble. He took out his cell phone and flipped it open. He dug out Georgie's cell phone number. He looked up to see the guy. Hopefully he wouldn't notice that he was about to text Georgie.

He texted, "Hey, look up." Dillon sent the message. He looked up to see Georgie. She heard her phone buzz from the vibration. She took her phone out of her messenger bag and flipped it open. She read the message and looked up to see Dillon. She gave him a small smile. His phone buzzed this time and it read, "Hey." He texted her back, "Meet me at Ricardo's in a half hour. We really need to talk." He sent the message and looked up to see her answer. She got the message and slowly nodded at him. Dillon got up and left the lounge. He really wanted to pound the guy that was watching Georgie but controlled himself. Hopefully he wouldn't follow her to the café.

---

Georgie finally reached the café. It seemed like she had been on the road forever. She went inside and saw Dillon sitting a table staring at his phone. She smiled to herself and walked over to him.

"Hey." She said sitting down.

"I thought you weren't gonna show." Dillon smirked.

"I had to get rid of Greg, Ryan's friend. He was driving right behind me so I had to dodge him around a little until I lost him."

"Ryan's gonna find out isn't he?"

"I can deal with him." Georgie said looking out the window. "What did you wanna talk about?"

"I'm sorry about walking away from you last night."

"You've been saying sorry a lot lately Dillon." Georgie laughed.

"I'm worried about you." Dillon said. Every time he looked into Georgie's eyes, all he could see was pain. He wanted to make that go away.

"Don't be. I can take care of myself. I have been for quite some time now." Georgie said. Dillon sat back against his chair looking disappointed. He looked away from her unable to take all the hurt in her eyes. "What?"

"I know he's hurting you." He said looking back at her.

"I'm fine Dillon."

"Why are you letting him do this?"

"He's not doing anything. Stuff like this happens in every relationship. Ryan and I love each other. He only wants what's best for me. And that means we can't see each other anymore. I know we're just friends and-" Georgie looked into his eyes. "I care about you…a lot. But I can't keep doing this anymore. I can't keep going behind his back."

"You're scared." Dillon concluded. "You're scared of him."

Georgie shook her head. "I'm not scared of him. He won't hurt me."

"He's already hurting you Georgie. Why are you in denial? You told me yourself that he was grabbing you."

"And that's it Dillon. He hasn't done anything else."

"You're lying. I can see it Georgie." Dillon said. "Please let me help you."

"What are you gonna do?" She shot back at him. "Huh? What are you gonna do Dillon? Beat him up? Go tell on him? You don't know the things he's capable of."

"Why are you still with him Georgie? If you're having such a hard time with him, why are you with him?"

"I've tried okay? I've tried." Georgie said. Tears started welling up in her eyes. She looked away from Dillon. "Last night, when he came home, I tried talking to him about us and he-he just—he didn't want to talk about it. He thinks we're fine. And maybe we are. Maybe it's just me."

"It's not you. Don't ever blame yourself for the way he is."

"Look Dillon. I can't leave him. He _needs_ me. You don't understand what he'll do if I ever leave him. If he finds out that I'm with you right now Dillon, then…"

"Then what?"

"Then…I don't know. I need to go. I'm very sorry about all this." Georgie got up and started to walk away. Dillon got up and called after. She turned around to face him.

"Bye." He said in a whisper. Georgie turned and left the café.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Just a couple things, this is kind of a long chapter hehe. A new character is introduced in this chapter and she is older than Dillon. Thanks again for the comments/feedback. It's very much appreciated.

* * *

Georgie slowly walked past the courtyard. There weren't that many students outside since it was snowing. She held her books tightly and slowly made her way through the courtyard. She looked around to see who was sitting outside and to her surprise she spotted Dillon talking on his cell phone. She stopped and watching him for awhile. It had been about two weeks since she last talked to him. They were both completely avoiding each other in class and outside of class. He seemed happy to her. Georgie smiled to herself. That's all she wanted for him. He was a great guy and he deserved the best. He was a great friend to her and unfortunately for her he would be nothing more. She often thought about what it would be like if she wasn't with Ryan but with Dillon instead. What would it be like?

She shook her head and knocked those thoughts out of her head. She smiled again to herself about Dillon and started walking again.

She finally reached the dormitories. Ryan would probably be waiting for her. Nothing had really changed between the two of them. They were still constantly fighting, mostly about nothing. It seemed liked Ryan _liked_ to argue with her even if nothing was solved. And the abuse…well it was only getting worse. Georgie didn't think too much of it though. She thought most relationships were like that. Lucky for her, he hadn't left any marks on her face yet otherwise people would start talking.

She was about to get into the elevator when Brooke Lynn walked out.

"Brooke…hey." Georgie said.

"Hey." Brooke quietly said. They moved aside, away from the elevator.

"How are you?" Georgie asked her former best friend.

"I'm doing great." Brooke said nodding her head.

"That's good." Georgie said smiling.

"What about you?"

"I'm great. Everything is just fine with me." Georgie said giving her a small smile.

Brooke nodded again. "That's great Georgie. It was nice talking to you again." Brooke said leaving. Georgie watched her leave without saying goodbye. It hurt her to know that this is what came of her relationship with Brooke. She wished it wasn't like that but there wasn't anything that she could do. At least she didn't think there was anything.

Georgie finally got into the elevator. She really didn't want to go back to her room. She knew there was a fight waiting to happen.

The only place she ever spent her time now was her dorm room. Ryan forbade her from going anywhere except for her classes. And even those, he had one of his friends follow her around.

Georgie stepped out of the elevator and made her way down the hall to her room. She thought she'd approach him differently today. Maybe more…_lovingly_.

She opened the door and there he was with his head shoved into a car magazine.

"Hey honey." She said closing the door behind her. He looked up to see her and smiled.

"Hey."

Georgie put her books down on the desk. He was sitting next to the window on their small couch. She went over to him and sat down next to him. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thinking about buying a new car?" She grinned.

"Nah, I'm just looking." Ryan said.

"You wanna go out today? Maybe for lunch or something?" Georgie asked him.

"Sure, why not." Ryan said.

"Really?" Georgie asked surprised by his answer.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to get out a little. Besides I'm hungry and then I have to go to class later today."

"You're _actually_ gonna go to class today?" Georgie giggled. Ryan put his magazine down and faced her.

"And what's wrong with that?" He said with a slight smile on his face.

Georgie laughed again. "Nothing." She kissed his cheek again. "I love you."

Ryan smiled. "I love you too." He leaned over to her and kissed her lips softly. "Where do you wanna go?"

"It's up to you." Georgie said caressing the back of his neck.

"Hmm. How about Jake's?"

"I hate Jake's food. You know that." Georgie said scrunching her nose.

Ryan laughed. "All right. Kelly's? The MetroCourt?"

"Ooh, let's go to the MetroCourt." Georgie said smiling today.

"All right. But first…" Ryan said grinning. He leaned in again and kissed her again. This time more passionately. Georgie fell back onto the sofa with Ryan kissing her. His hands roamed around her body and he kissed her neck hungrily. She closed her eyes tight and for some reason the only thing that she could picture was Dillon.

---

Georgie walked into the restaurant area of the MetroCourt, arm in arm with her boyfriend. She dressed up a little in a short black dress that Ryan actually approved of. They looked around for tables and while looking, Georgie spotted Dillon…sitting with a girl. A blonde one.

She didn't want Ryan to know that Dillon was there because then he would come up with some reason that it was her fault.

"Oh look your boyfriend's here." Ryan said sarcastically. Too late.

"First of all, _you_ are my boyfriend and secondly, I don't really care if he's here. Can we please just go eat and try to keep it a peaceful afternoon? Please?" Georgie pleaded.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go say hi first, shall we?" Ryan said smiling.

"No, I really don't think that's a good idea. Let's just go sit." Georgie said grabbing his arm.

"What's so bad in saying hi? Come on." Ryan said pulling her towards Dillon's table. They walked over to where he was sitting.

"Dillon." Ryan called out. He put his arm around Georgie's waist. "Hey." He said smirking.

Dillon looked up to see them. He looked at Georgie and then back at Ryan. "Ryan. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to say hi." Ryan said to him.

"Well…hi." Dillon said.

Ryan looked over at the blonde girl. "Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend here?" Ryan said staring the girl down. She stared back at him.

Dillon looked at them. "Yeah…this is my…this is my date, Megan." Dillon said. He looked over at Georgie who seemed uncomfortable.

"Hi Megan." Ryan said.

"Hi Ryan." Megan said rolling here eyes.

Dillon looked at Megan. "…You know him?"

"We used to date in high school." Megan said sighing.

Georgie looked at Ryan. "You never told me about her." She said.

"There's not much to tell." Ryan said looking back at her. "Aren't you gonna say hi to _Dillon_?"

Georgie looked at Dillon. "Hey." She said to him. She gave him a small smile.

"Hey." Dillon said back to her.

"It was nice seeing you. And it was nice meeting you." Georgie said to Megan and Dillon. "We're gonna go now." Georgie said pulling Ryan away. They went over to a table far from Dillon's. Georgie took her coat off and sat down without letting Ryan pull her chair out. Ryan sat down across from her.

"There was _no_ reason for that Ryan." Georgie said angrily.

"I thought you might've liked saying hi to Dillon."

"Well I didn't." Georgie said even more angry. She turned away from him and crossed her arms.

"Why are you so mad? Because I never told you about Megan?"

"I could careless about _Megan._" Georgie said.

"Didn't you wanna say hi to your friend?" Ryan said.

"No! We're not friends anymore Ryan. You're the one who didn't want me to talk to him anymore. And there was no need to go over there and disrupt his date." Georgie said. "And yes, I'm upset. You're not the only one who's allowed to get angry." Georgie said. She turned away from him again. "I hate it when you do stupid things like this." She looked back at him. "We were supposed to enjoy a nice meal together. It's been forever since we went out. But you ruined it." Georgie said looking away again.

"I didn't do anything wrong! I don't get why you're getting so upset." Ryan said. "Can we just order?"

"I'm not hungry anymore."

"Georgie-just eat. I'll order for you." He grumbled.

---

Georgie and Ryan came back to their room. She threw her purse on the table. Ryan started leaving again.

"I have class. I'll see you later."

"Can I go to the library?"

"No…why?"

"I just wanna get a couple books."

"Not right now Georgie. Especially after the little stunt you pulled during lunch."

"What stunt?" Georgie asked angrily.

"Getting angry for no reason."

"So I'm not allowed to be angry anymore?"

"Not for stupid reasons."

"But _you're_ allowed to get mad over stupid things? Whatever Ryan." Georgie said turning around. Ryan went up to her and turned around her around harshly.

"I'm not gonna tolerate you talking to me like this." He said. He squeezed her shoulders tight. "I don't appreciate it." He said. Georgie closed her eyes to try to make the pain go away. He had such a tight and strong grip. "You should know by now that I like to be treated with respect."

She opened her eyes and slowly said with heavy breaths, "So do I."

Ryan pushed her onto the bed. He left the room without another word and slammed the door behind him. Georgie sat on the bed but held her cry in. She grabbed a magazine from under her bed and started flipping through it.

---

Dillon sat in the lounge with his "new" girlfriend, Megan. He was actually making out with her. Lucky for them they didn't have an audience.

"You know I have a room not too far away." He whispered in her ear. She smiled into his mouth and kissed him. "I'm just kidding. I mean well I do have a room but I know that's moving a little too fast." He grinned.

"Just a little." She said kissing him again and then stopped.

"What, what's wrong?" Dillon asked.

"I was thinking about your friend Georgie. Do you know her well?"

"We're not friends." Dillon said.

"Oh…okay then. Never mind."

"Why?" Dillon asked. Megan smiled.

"Do you know if she's happy? I mean with Ryan?"

"I don't know…why?" Dillon asked curiously.

"When I was with Ryan…never mind."

"No, what? Tell me." Dillon said to her.

"When I was with him, he was kind of abusive. Well not kind of. He _was._ It didn't start until at least a year after we started dating. But I got out fast. And he got some therapy."

"Do you think he's still like that?" Dillon asked her.

"I don't know. I hadn't seen him since high school ended which was like 3 years ago. He did have therapy and counseling and I'm sure it helped him because he didn't come after me."

"If I tell you something, you promise you won't tell _anyone_?" Dillon asked her.

"Yeah." Megan said concerned.

"Georgie's told me before that he hurts her."

"Oh God." Megan sighed. "Dillon you need to help her before things get worse. In the beginning he just grabs you and squeezes you. I thought that was all he would do and I thought I could handle it. But then one day he punched me. It wasn't a just a slap. A _punch._ Who knows what else he could have done to me if I stayed. She needs to get out of that relationship…and fast."

---

Georgie walked out of her dorm room and looked down the hall. There was Greg, watching her. She walked down the hall towards him.

"Hey Greg." She said nicely.

"Georgie. What can I do for you?"

"You can stop following me around." Georgie said sweetly.

"How did you know?"

"I'm not stupid." Georgie said scrunching her nose.

"Look, if Ryan finds out…"

"He won't. Look just for this one day, please. I really need to get out. Greg, why are letting him boss you around. I'm sure you have better things to do then follow me around all day. It's bad enough he controls one of us. Please?" Georgie pleaded.

"What do I say to him if he asks?"

"Just say that I was here in the room all day. I'm only gonna be gone for 2 hours at most. I'll be back before he gets home. Just make sure you're back before seven okay?"

"All right." Greg sighed.

"Thank you. I would hug you but Ryan would kill me." Georgie said giving him a wide smile. She walked past him and got into the elevator. She waved to Greg before the doors shut.

---

Georgie walked into Ricardo's. She was still in her dress from her lunch with Ryan. She spotted Dillon reading the newspaper. This was the third time she had seen him that day. She secretly just wanted to keep watching him but then decided it against it. She went up to him and sat down across from him.

"Hey." She said happily.

"Hey. You look nice." Dillon said staring at her.

"Thanks." Georgie said smiling.

"Look I know Ryan's gonna be mad if he finds out you're here. I promise I'll be quick."

"It's okay. I've taken care of it. I just-I have two hours so let's spend it wisely."

Dillon smiled. "You want coffee or something?"

"No, I'm good." She said. "But before you tell me anything, I need to ask about this girl Megan." Georgie said smiling.

Dillon laughed. "What do you want to know?"

"When did this happen? Where did you meet? How did you meet?" Georgie asked excited.

Dillon grinned. "Well, I met her about two weeks ago in a bar. And we kind of just hit it off. We were out all night just talking and I asked her out and she said yes."

Georgie smiled. "That's sweet."

"Yeah, she's a nice girl. I like her a lot."

"I'm glad. I'm happy for you."

"I wish I could say same for you."

"Dillon-"

"No look. I know I shouldn't have called you here. Especially with the way we left things. I know we're barely even friends anymore-"

"Hey! Don't say that. You're always going to be my friend." Georgie said getting a little upset.

"Look, I'm really worried about you. Are you sure everything's okay with you?"

"Everything is fine Dillon. You need to stop worrying." Georgie said.

"I can't. Georgie, I _really_ care about you."

Georgie looked him in the eyes. "I care about you too Dillon."

Dillon looked away for a few seconds and then looked back her. "I don't just _care_ about you."

Georgie stared at Dillon in shock of what he just admitted to her. "Dillon…"

"Georgie, I know we can't be together but I want you to be happy. You need to get out of this relationship with Ryan. Look I was talking to Megan today and she was in the same situation you were in when she was dating Ryan."

"Dillon you don't know anything about my relationship with Ryan."

"I know enough Georgie. You can get him help Georgie. But you shouldn't have to be part of this. You deserve better." Dillon reached over the table and held her hand. "Please, get out of this before it's too late." He gave her hand a squeeze. He got up and went over to her side. He bent down a little and kissed the top of her head softly. Georgie closed her eyes trying to savor the moment. Dillon walked out of the café leaving Georgie by herself. _He loves me_.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! It means so much to me. Just and FYI, there are about five chapters left to this story! Enjoy the chapter:)_

_

* * *

_

Georgie set her books down on a table in the PCU library. She took out a hair-tie from her purse and tied her hair up. She had convinced Ryan to let her go to the library for a few hours to work on her research paper. Although that was a lie because she really didn't have a research paper; she just didn't want to be around him. She sat down at the table and flipped open one of the books.

"_To Kill a Mocking Bird." _Diego Alcazar read. Georgie looked up to see him smiling down at her.

"My favorite book ever." She said to him. Unfortunately the copy she used to own was ripped to shreds by her boyfriend…only a few days ago.

"I've heard of it, but never read it." Diego said sitting down across from her.

"You've never read this book?" Georgie asked him surprised.

"Nope and I don't plan on it either." Diego said. Georgie laughed. "Georgie right?" Diego asked.

"Yeah. And you're Dillon's friend right?" Georgie asked him.

"That would be me, yes. His _only_ friend." Diego said laughing. "He would have one more..." Diego said looking down at the table.

"Unfortunately that's not possible." Georgie said. "There are too many complications." Georgie said giving him a weak smile.

"There's a lot you don't know about Dillon." Diego said looking at her. "I've known him for most of my life. Since high school started." Diego looked away from her. He wasn't sure if he should tell her what he was thinking. Dillon would kill him for sure but since when did he ever do what Dillon wanted? Besides, it was for his own good. "Georgie you need to know something." Diego said looking back at her.

"Did something happen?" Georgie asked worried. "Is Dillon okay?"

"Dillon's fine. A little love struck but fine." Diego said.

"Oh yeah. Megan right? She seems like a nice girl and he seems really happy with her." Georgie said looking at the pages of her book.

"I'm not talking about Megan." Diego said looking Georgie in her eye.

"Then who?"

"You."

"Dillon and I barely know each other." Georgie said. Even though Dillon did admit to her a couple days ago that he loved her. He didn't say it straight out but that's what she thought he meant. She wanted to deny it but couldn't help but think about that conversation over and over again.

"He knows you better than you think."

"What do you mean?"

"Georgie-Dillon's gonna kill me for this but, he has liked you since high school. You're all he would ever talk about. He would see you every day and you wouldn't even notice. Hell, you probably didn't even know that you went to the same school. And then this year, it was like a miracle happened. He finally got to talk to you, to get to know you."

Georgie looked away from him. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I think you need to know. It's only fair to you _and_ to Dillon." Diego said. He got up and left without another word. Georgie closed her book and sat there in silence not sure of what to do next.

She knew Dillon had feelings for her. More than just "care." But what about her? She loved spending time with him. She loved having conversations with about nothing. She loved hearing him say how one day he would become a famous director almost every time they were together. She loved the way he smiled and the way he scratched the back of his head when he was nervous. And she loved the way he said her name so softly. She loved the way he tried to comfort her even when he didn't know what was going on. She loved the way he touched her and the way he was so gentle with her. The way he looked at her. The way he _loved_ her.

---

Georgie walked down the hall of her dormitories. She and Greg had agreed to stop with the nonsense of him following her around everywhere. She would call him when she needed him to show up to make it look like he was with her and he would tell Ryan that he was with her the whole time. In all honesty, Georgie wasn't sneaking around Ryan's back _with _someone. She just wanted time to spend by herself and Ryan wasn't exactly letting her do that because he was afraid that she would run off to see Dillon. _Dillon._

She couldn't get him out her head. Ever since her conversation with Diego, it hit her hard that she in fact was also falling for Dillon. Even though they didn't know each other all that well or at least she thought they didn't.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and she finally reached her room. She stuck her key in the room and opened the door without knocking. She walked in without looking to see what was going on and closed the door behind her. Finally turning around, Georgie stood in shock.

Ryan stared back at her. He was lying in bed. Shirtless.

With a girl.

Georgie couldn't form any words or thoughts for that matter.

"Georgie, let me explain." Ryan started.

"I don't wanna hear it." Georgie said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I _don't_ wanna hear it." Georgie said. She turned around and opened the door.

"Georgie wait!" Ryan yelled. Georgie slammed the door and ran down the hall. She pushed the button numerous times for the elevator door to open. Finally it did, and she walked inside and pushed the button for the doors to close. She pressed the "lobby" button. The doors finally closed leaving Georgie crying inside.

---

"To Have and Have not?" Dillon asked Megan who was sitting next to him.

"Never heard of it."

"What?" Dillon exclaimed. They were on the docks sitting on the ground.

"I'm serious. I've never heard of it _or_ the other fifty movies you just mentioned." Megan said.

"But this is a classic." Dillon said.

"You said that about all the movies." Megan said laughing.

"But this is like-" Dillon stopped suddenly and stared past Megan.

"What-what's wrong?" Megan asked slowly. She turned around to see Georgie standing behind them. She turned back to Dillon who still hadn't said anything.

"I'm sorry guys." Georgie said, her voice quivering. "I'm just gonna go that way." Georgie said pointing past them. She started walking past them.

"No wait!" Dillon said getting up. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Dillon, I'm fine." Georgie said giving him a weak smile. "I'm sorry I interrupted you guys. I didn't mean to. I didn't think anyone was here."

"It's okay." Megan said cutting in. "I was just leaving anyway." She said smiling at Georgie. She got up and walked over to the other two.

"No, you don't have to go because of me. I'm leaving." Georgie said motioning her hands towards the stairs.

"No really, I was gonna go anyway. Dillon, I'll give you a call?"

"Yeah sure." Dillon said not taking his eyes off of Georgie.

"It was nice seeing you again." Megan said to Georgie.

"I'm sorry." Georgie said again.

"It's not a big deal." Megan laughed. "Bye." She said leaving in the opposite direction. Georgie watched Megan leave. She moved away from Dillon and looked out into the ocean.

"Dillon, I am _so _sorry." She said turning around to face him. "I really didn't mean to interrupt or anything. I just came here totally not expecting anyone."

"It's okay Georgie." Dillon said softly.

"No. No it's not okay. I just drove your girlfriend off!" Georgie said upset.

"We're not-she's not my girlfriend." Dillon said moving next to her.

"What?"

"We broke up. We're still friends though. She's a _great_ girl. But we just have a different views on a lot of things." Dillon laughed. "We're better off as friends."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Nah, I like it better this way and I think she does too. Besides we were only together for like 3 weeks. Not a long time."

"Well as long as you're happy." Georgie said smiling at him. "I'm gonna go." She turned to leave but Dillon grabbed her wrist. She pulled away really quickly.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Dillon asked her concerned.

"No, no you didn't. I just, I'm sorry. Look I should have never came here. I'm sorry, I have to go." Georgie turned again.

"Georgie, wait!"

Georgie turned back around. "Dillon, I-"

"What's going on with you? You're obviously upset."

"I'm not upset." Georgie said.

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"I'm not stubborn!" Georgie fought back. Dillon gave a small laugh.

"Yes you are. Now tell me what's wrong." Dillon said.

"Dillon, I can't keep doing this. Dumping all my stupid problems on you. Beside we're not even friends anymore. I have no right to be venting to you."

"Whoa, who said we're not friends anymore?"

"I don't know, I just thought it was assumed. And after talking to Diego today, it sounded like we weren't."

"You talked to Diego today?"

"Yeah he was in the library, so we had a small conversation."

"Well, I don't know what he told you, but you're still my friend. I still care about you and I _still_ want to know what's wrong." Dillon said to her.

Georgie rubbed her wrist and went over to sit down on the edge of the docks. Dillon sat down next to her. "Can I see your left hand?" He asked her.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Please?"

Georgie held out her left hand in front of Dillon. Dillon moved back her coat sleeve a little and saw that Georgie's wrist was red.

"I didn't grab that you hard." Dillon said slowly. "Ryan did this to you?"

"It's not that bad." Georgie said moving her hand away from him. "It was awhile ago."

"What's awhile Georgie? Yesterday?"

"Leave it alone Dillon. It's over anyway okay?"

"What do you mean? You guys broke up?" Dillon asked her.

"Well, not yet."

"Then what do you mean?"

Georgie sighed. "After I went to the library, I went back to the dorm and-and I saw that Ryan was in bed with a girl." Georgie said. "_Our _bed." She said in a whisper. Tears started to form in her eyes. She didn't want to cry about it but she couldn't help it.

"Georgie, I'm _so_ sorry." Dillon rubbed her shoulder. "You don't deserve that. He's an ass. Really."

"What did I do? What the hell did I do that made him go sleep with another girl? Yeah, I'm kind of lying to him but he knows where I am twenty-four seven. He knows that _I_ would never do such a thing." Georgie said staring at out into the ocean. A tear fell from her eyes. "Why would he do that?" She said turning to Dillon.

Dillon wiped the tears from her face. "Come here." He said. Georgie rested her head on his shoulder and Dillon wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his head on hers. "I'm sorry this happened to you." He said in a whisper.

They sat there in silence while Georgie cried for some time. He didn't say anything or do anything. He just held her and that's all she wanted. _His_ comfort.

Georgie sat up straight finally. She wiped her face with her hands. "God, look at me." She said.

"Hey, you have every right to be upset." Dillon said while brushing his fingers through her hair. "The guy just cheated on you."

"I don't want to be upset about it. I hate him for this. God, I'm so _done_ with him." Georgie said.

"Finally." Dillon smirked. Georgie gave a small laugh.

"I'm not gonna let him _hurt_ me anymore."

"I'm glad to here you say that." Dillon said. He caressed her cheek softly. "Where are you gonna go tonight?" Dillon asked her.

"Brooke's? But I don't wanna be in the same building as him." Georgie grinned. "I'll just go to Mac's. He's been wanting for me to go there for some time now anyway." Georgie said. She looked at Dillon and gave him a sincere smile.

"What?" Dillon asked smiling also.

"Nothing. Let me walk you home."

"_You_ wanna walk me home?" Dillon asked. "Why?"

"Cuz I have to grab a few things from my dorm and then I'll just go to Mac's. We might as well go together."

"What if Ryan's there?"

"He won't be. He's probably looking for me. He's too stupid to know that I'm right here." Georgie laughed.

"Well, I'm not going back to the dorms." Dillon said.

"Why not?"

"Well, I got a new apartment. About a week ago." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's about time. I was tired living with Diego and him kicking me out almost every night so I just bought an apartment. Of course I have no money right now to pay the rent but that's another story." Dillon said smiling.

Georgie laughed. "Well let me walk you back to your new apartment. I'm gonna have to see it sometime." She said standing up.

"Let me just warn you that it is a really big mess." Dillon said standing up.

Georgie grabbed onto his arm and wrapped her hands around it. "I don't care." She said smiling.

---

"Are you gonna forget about me once you're in Hollywood?" Georgie asked him as they walked down the hall of his apartment building.

"Of course not. Every one of my movies is going to be dedicated to you." Dillon said to her.

"And why would you do that?" Georgie asked laughing as she still held onto his arm. They stopped in front of Dillon's apartment and Georgie let go of him.

"Because right now, you are the most important person in my life." Dillon said to her.

"I won't be in a couple years." Georgie said grinning.

"We'll see about that." Dillon said.

"Mhmm." Georgie said smiling.

"You wanna come in?" Dillon asked her.

"Maybe some other time." Georgie responded.

"All right. Thank you for walking me. It was a nice….long walk." Dillon said laughing.

"You're welcome. I had fun." Georgie said.

"Me too."

"And thank you."

"For what?"

"For making me feel better."

"I care about you. I hate seeing you upset." Dillon said. Georgie smiled at him and turned to leave. But two seconds later she turned back.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"We went to the same high school?"

Dillon gave her a funny look. "…sure."

"Seriously Dillon. We went to the same high school?"

Dillon nodded his head. "Yeah, we did."

"Were you gonna tell me?"

"There's a lot of things I haven't told you Georgie."

"Like what?" Georgie asked moving closer to him. "Like that you love me?" Georgie said. Dillon studied her face and realized that she was being extremely serious and that there was no way he was getting out of this conversation. He had waited practically his whole life to come face to face with this girl and tell her that he loved her with all his heart and soul. He couldn't answer her though. He didn't know what to say. Did she already know?

"Do you?" Georgie asked him again.

"Yeah." He said in barely a whisper. "I love you."

Georgie shut her eyes for a second and opened them up. She looked at him and slowly moved her eyes down to his lips. She licked her own unconsciously and moved closer to Dillon. She cupped his face with her hand and slowly caressed his cheek. Dillon leaned in closer to her until they were not even millimeters away from each other. Georgie looked back up at Dillon and their eyes locked. Their lips brushed lightly against each other; neither of them making the first move. Dillon closed his eyes and finally kissed her softly. Georgie let him kiss her without moving her lips and then finally kissed him back. She moved her hands to the back of his neck and buried her fingers in his hair and Dillon wrapped his arms around her small waist. He started kissing her more passionately and let his hands wander up and down her back. He stopped kissing her lips as his tongue brushed her ear. He moved down to her neck and left small kisses all over. Georgie pulled him up and kissed him tenderly. Dillon let the tip of his tongue slowly enter Georgie's mouth. Georgie deepened the kiss and pushed her body against his so that there was no space left between them. He fell back against the door but didn't let his hands leave Georgie.

Dillon slowed the kiss down a little but Georgie didn't want to stop. He finally pulled away completely. "Wait." He said out of breath. "We can't do this."

"Why?" She said breathing heavily.

"Because, it's not for the right reasons. Look, I want you. God, I want you_ so_ bad. But I know you don't feel the same. You're still hung up on Ryan and I don't want you to regret this." Dillon said. Georgie's hands left his face. She still looked at him but didn't know what to say. Dillon turned around and jammed the key into his doorknob. He opened the door and moved aside to let Georgie in. "Come on." He said. Georgie walked in and he walked behind her. He turned the light on and revealed his living room full of boxes everywhere and one lone sofa in the middle. He took Georgie's hand and led her to the sofa. They both sat down and Dillon leaned in towards her. "I just admitted my strongest feeling ever to you. I just told you how much I wanted you. Georgie I don't want you to feel like you have to do this. And most of all I don't want you to do this because of what happened with Ryan tonight. I care about you _so_ much and I don't want you to be hurt."

"Are you done?" Georgie asked him. Dillon gave a slight nod. "This has nothing to do with Ryan. Dillon I've wanted this, us, for so long but I was afraid to admit to myself. I realized today how much you mean to me. I _want_ to be with you." Georgie said. She touched his lips with her thumb and softly caressed his cheek.

"You don't think we're moving too fast?"

"I don't really care." Georgie said smiling.

"Georgie, we don't know each other that well. We've only been friends for about three months."

"That's more than enough for me. I know that I care about you a lot. And I know that I wanna be with you. That's all that matters." Georgie said.

Dillon smiled at her. "I wanna be with you too." He leaned over to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. He let their foreheads touch and stayed like that for about a minute or two. Georgie finally kissed him again putting her hands on his face. Dillon pushed back her jacket and Georgie took it off quickly throwing it to the floor. Georgie lied down on the sofa. Dillon took off his shirt and threw it in the opposite area of where Georgie's coat had landed. He kissed her hard from above not moving his lips from hers for even a quick breath of air. His hands wandered up her shirt touching her soft skin while he sucked her bottom lip in between his. He finally lifted her shirt up and Georgie took it off throwing it to the floor. Dillon kissed her neck hungrily. He made his way up to her ear. "You're so beautiful." He whispered in between kisses sending chills through Georgie's body.

He kissed her on the lips again licking them with his tongue. He kissed her deeply leaving her intoxicated and wanting more. She reached down to the zipper on his jeans and pulled it down. Dillon moved down past her breasts and let butterfly kisses all over her stomach. He moved back up and reached behind and unhooked her bra. He slowly pulled it off of her leaving her completely exposed to him. He leaned down and kissed her again slipping his moist tongue in her. Georgie tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. Dillon placed kisses all over her shoulder and her neck with his hot mouth. She arched her back and pushed herself against him and moved her body to feel him. "Georgie," Dillon said in a low voice. He dropped his hands down below her stomach. He reached for the button on her jeans and slowly began to unbutton them. He pushed her jeans off of her legs and stopped to admire her beautiful body. Dillon got off the couch and lifted Georgie up in his arms. They both watched each other, their eyes not moving from one another.

He carried her into his bedroom and laid her down in the center of the bed, letting her head rest on his pillow. Dillon slowly kissed up her legs and her stomach. He slightly touched her breast and moved up to her neck, sucking on it greedily. He made his way back to her lips and intertwined his tongue with hers. Georgie ran her hands down his chest and then wrapped them around his bare back. Dillon finally took off his jeans and then leaned over to open his side table drawer. He pulled out a condom and put it on. He slowly peeled off Georgie's underwear and threw it to the ground. He poured himself on top of her and grabbed his blanket along the way, drawing it on top of them. He finally went inside of her and Georgie quietly moaned from the pleasure. He kissed her neck softly and slowly moved inside of her. Georgie held on to him tightly, never wanting to let go.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated! This chapter is kinda short and it's all GQ fluff so enjoy! ;)_

* * *

It was almost twelve PM. Sleeping in wasn't something Georgie was used too. Especially lately when she would literally be running out of her dorm room to get away from her soon to be ex. 

Georgie opened her eyes slowly. The light shining through the window made it difficult for her to open her eyes completely. She rolled over to her side and finally opened her eyes only to see her new lover in front of her. She smiled to herself hoping that all her future mornings were like this. She leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

She wasn't sure whether she wanted to be there when he woke up or not. It was like the first time she ever _made love_ with someone. Her first time was with Ryan and even that wasn't as perfect as her night with Dillon. She and Dillon were up most of the night. Talking and laughing and barely keeping their hands off of each other. They probably didn't even go to sleep until about five in the morning.

Georgie got out of the bed and realized only her panties and his jeans and boxers were in his room. She wondered to herself where the rest of her and _his_ clothes went. She grabbed her underwear and almost walked out of the room when she saw that Dillon's closet was open. She went over to it and saw a bunch of t-shirts hanging in there. She grinned to herself and pulled a faded blue t-shirt off the hanger. She pulled it over herself and already felt like she never wanted to take it off.

It had Dillon's scent. Whatever it was, it smelled like him. The same smell that she never failed to inhale every time she was near him.

She walked out into the living room and saw their clothes scattered every where. She picked up Dillon's shirt and her own including her coat and placed them on the sofa. She went into the kitchen to see if he had any food. She opened one cabinet and found a box of pancake batter. She took it out and placed it on the counter when she heard Dillon in his room calling out her name.

She quickly went back and saw him in bed with his eyes still closed. She went over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. She went real close to his face and whispered, "Good morning." Dillon opened his eyes with a huge smile on his face.

"For a second I thought you left me," Dillon said. He pushed back a few strands of her hair and tucked them behind her ear.

"Never even thought of it," she said smiling. She leaned down and gave him a small kiss on his lips.

"Come here," he said motioning his hands towards him. Georgie crawled into the bed and lied down next to him letting her head rest on his chest. Dillon brushed his hands through her hair and gave her a small kiss on the top of her head. "You okay?" He asked her.

"I've never been better," Georgie said. She raised her head and looked at him. "Honestly, I've never been this happy."

"You're lying," Dillon said with a grin on his face.

"Okay then. Maybe there are different kinds of happiness," Georgie said back to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Georgie laughed. She put her head back down on his chest and carelessly ran her fingers in small circles over his chest. "I _mean_ that _maybe_ there are different kinds of happiness. Maybe you share something different with every person." She looked back up at him. "The way I'm feeling right now…I've never felt this before. It's different," she said to him with a small smile.

"I feel the same way," Dillon said quietly. He put his hand on the back of her neck and brought her face down to kiss her. He kissed her tenderly and deeply. Georgie pulled him down on top of her and kissed him back with more power. She ran her hands up and down his back. Dillon pulled away slowly. "By the way…where did you get that shirt from?" He asked her smiling.

"In your closet," she said mischievously. "And guess what?"

"What?" He said grinning.

"I'm keeping it," she whispered.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she laughed.

"It looks better on you anyway," Dillon said as he leaned down to kiss her again. "Can I ask you something?" He said as he pulled away again.

"What's that?"

"I'm _hoping_ that you're going to be ending things with Ryan today and I'm _hoping_ that you'll come back here tonight."

"That's not a question…" Georgie grinned.

"Will you move in with me?" Dillon said looking her in the eye.

"Really?" Georgie asked surprised. "I mean, are you sure? You want _me_ to move in with you?"

"Why? What's wrong with you? You have some major issues or something?"

Georgie laughed. "No, I mean-I just. Wow," she laughed again. "Of course I will. I mean if you're totally serious about it."

"I've never been more serious in my life."

"I find that hard to believe," she said to him laughing.

"Funny," he said as he leaned back down. He kissed her neck softly, moving from one spot to the other.

"Dillon?"

"Mhmm?"

"I'm hungry."

---

"I told you I make the best pancakes," Dillon said as he put his plate in the sink.

"I think I could have done better," Georgie said smiling. She walked up next to him and put her plate in the sink also.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Georgie said grinning. She ran her hand down his bare chest and ended at the black shorts he was wearing. "You know…I think I like you without a shirt on."

"Do you?" Dillon said raising his eyebrow. He moved closer to her and slid his hand under the t-shirt she was wearing and ran his fingers up the side of her thigh. "I think I like you…without a shirt on too," he said, saying the last part in a low voice. He kissed her jaw softly and then lifted the shirt off of her and left her completely naked. He rested his hands on her back and kissed her deeply, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Georgie wrapped her arms around his waist just before her pulled her up and sat her down on the counter. He kissed down her neck and onto her shoulders. Georgie brought his face back to hers and kissed his mouth hard.

Never in her life did she imagine having sex on a counter.

---

Georgie and Dillon sat on the floor against the kitchen cabinets. "Wow…that was…" Dillon started.

"That was good," Georgie said finishing it off for him. She pulled Dillon's shirt back on. "That would be my first time doing it somewhere else besides a bed," she laughed.

"Same here," Dillon said laughing. He put his arm around Georgie and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad we can share something so _special_," he laughed.

"Let's go sit on the sofa," Georgie said standing up. She grabbed his hand and he stood up with her. They went into the living room and sat down on the sofa facing each other, still holding hands.

"I've never seen you like this before," Dillon said to her. "Out of all the time we've spent together, I've never seen you smiling like this."

"Well guess who's fault that is," Georgie said smiling.

"I'm glad I can be the cause of this," He said back to her. He caressed his thumb over her hand.

"I always thought about this but I never actually believed it would happen."

"Us? You mean you thought about me while you were with Ryan?"

Georgie gave him a big smile. "All the time." Her smile slowly wore off. "Speaking of Ryan…"

"Can we _not_ talk about him today?" Dillon said looking down.

"I have to tell him that I don't wanna be with him anymore. I've been fighting this conversation forever and I need to do it finally. Besides, weren't you the one who told me earlier to _end things_ with him?" Georgie said.

"I changed my mind. Can you stay with me for today? Deal with him tomorrow?" Dillon asked.

"If you insist," Georgie said smiling. She leaned over and kissed him.

"Hmm."

"What?" Georgie asked in between kisses.

"I don't believe we accomplished anything on this sofa last night," Dillon said grinning.

"You're right," Georgie said opening her eyes wide. "I don't remember either. I guess we'll just have to make good use of it now," she said to him. Dillon kissed her and they lied down on the sofa. For the second time that morning, Dillon's shirt or actually _Georgie's_ was thrown to the floor again.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: I just realized that all my chapters are missing these "---" I use those to seperate scenes. I apologize if anyone was confused in reading the previous chapters. I don't know why FF did that. I'm gonna go back and edit all the chapters so if they're all missing, you know what I'm doing ;). **Hcky11**, thank you so much for all your reviews. It means a lot to me. Thanks to anyone else who is still reading this story. Reviews are VERY much appreciated. This is sort of a filler chapter. I assure you the next one will be much more action packed. Enjoy:)_

* * *

Georgie put her black pea coat on. It had started snowing the night before. She and Dillon had lied awake in each other's arms watching the snow fall for awhile. Yesterday was one of the best days of her life. If she could go back, she wouldn't change a single thing about it. 

"Georgie?" Dillon called out, startling her. She turned around to see him standing behind her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you…you okay?"

"Yeah," Georgie laughed. "I was just thinking about yesterday." She threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

"For what?" Dillon asked putting his hands on her back.

"For everything. You have been so good to me and I totally appreciate it," Georgie said giving him a warm smile.

Dillon leaned in towards her and gave her soft kiss on her lips. "You sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"I'll be fine," she said smiling. She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later." She let go of him and headed towards the door.

"Just call me if you need anything," Dillon said to her. Georgie turned around to face him.

"I will," she smiled. She opened the door and left. She rested her head against the door once she closed it and breathed deeply. She really didn't want to go see Ryan by herself. In all honesty, she was scared to death. She knew what Ryan was capable of. She knew what she had to do though. She had to stand up for herself and not let him take control.

---

Georgie knocked on her dorm room door and stood there for about a minute waiting for Ryan to open the door but he never came. She finally dug through her purse to look for her dorm room key. She found it and shoved it into the keyhole and turned so the lock would open. She slowly opened the door and peeked inside. There was Ryan passed out on their bed. Georgie opened the door all the way and shook her head at him in disgust. She closed the door quietly behind her.

She silently prayed to herself that he wouldn't wake up. Even though the whole point of her coming was to talk to him. She scratched out the idea and thought about grabbing some clothes for herself. She kneeled down to look under her bed for an empty duffle bag and found a big one. She pulled it out and blew the dust off of it and placed it on her desk.

Georgie went over to her closet and took out majority of her clothes and squished them into the bag. She went into the bathroom and grabbed her personal items and also put them in her bag. She looked around her room and realized she still had a lot of stuff she needed to take. Georgie kneeled down again and found an empty box and pulled it out. Georgie grabbed her school books and notebooks and dumped them into it. She opened her drawer in the desk and pulled out her things and put those in the box as well. She looked around the room again and figured that, that would do it for now.

All of sudden she heard a loud groan. She turned around and saw Ryan waking him. She started panicking but didn't know what to do. She looked around as if there would be someone there to help her. What was she thinking? Ryan couldn't hurt her now. She was strong enough to take care of herself and she could definitely hold him off.

Ryan slowly sat up in the bed. He blinked a few times to make sure that Georgie was actually standing there. "Georgie?" He asked. He stared at her finally realizing that she _was_ there. "I knew you would come back to me."

---

Dillon walked into the PC Grill. He spotted Diego and went over to him.

"Hey man," Dillon said sitting down across from him.

"I ordered you a beer," Diego said pushing the glass towards Dillon.

"Thanks," Dillon said taking a big gulp.

"Rough morning?" Diego asked him.

"Actually, I couldn't have asked for a better morning," Dillon said happily. "Georgie and I are…together now."

Diego chocked on his beer and spit some out. "What?" He asked Dillon in shock.

"Yeah, the night before yesterday…things happened fast and we 'hooked up'," Dillon said making quotation marks with his fingers. "I still can't believe it. But yeah we're together," Dillon said nodding his head.

"Wow. Never thought I'd see the day," Diego said. "Finally."

"I know. Wow, I can't even tell you how happy I am. It's just…wow, it's just incredible. I mean this is the girl that I've liked since forever and now I finally have her. It's just so overwhelming."

"I'm happy for you man," Diego said.

"Thanks," Dillon said happily.

---

"I didn't come back _to_ you," Georgie said softly. "We need to talk."

"I know exactly what you're gonna say sweetheart. Come, sit next to me." Ryan said patting the spot next to him on the bed. Georgie didn't move though. She stared at him straight in the eye.

"I'm breaking up with you," Georgie said. "We're over," She said in a slight whisper.

"Excuse me?"

"We're over Ryan. I'm not gonna take you back. That's all I came here to tell you. I might come back later to get the rest of my stuff," Georgie said turning around. She picked up her duffel bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Let's talk about this Georgie," Ryan said standing up. "You don't understand how much I'm hurting. I-I mean I've been worried sick. Where were you yesterday?"

"Why do you care? I bet you were probably with that girl anyway or-or drunk."

"I was only drinking because I missed you so much."

"None of it matters anymore Ryan. I'm through of you. I can't put up with it anymore. You cheating on me finally gave me a big enough reason to leave you."

"So you're just gonna throw away everything we have? Our past? Georgie, we _love_ each other. Don't you love me enough to forgive me?"

"See that's where you're wrong," Georgie said as she started crying. "I don't love you," she said quietly. "Ryan you have hurt me so much. And I am so done with just sitting back and taking it. I won't live like this anymore."

"Georgie, please give me another chance. I promise I won't cheat again. I'll never see that girl again."

"That's not it!" Georgie said raising her voice. "It's not just that Ryan. You've _hurt_ me. Physically and emotionally and I can't forgive that. I can't."

Georgie tried lifting up the box with her things in it but she couldn't.

"It's too heavy for you to carry," Ryan said pointing out the obvious.

"Well do you want to carry it for me?" Georgie asked staring at him.

Ryan stared at her back and finally said, "No. Take it yourself."

Georgie dragged the box against the floor and towards the door. She had never been so hurt in her life. She _did_ care about Ryan and when he treated her like this she felt like so berated. She opened the door and turned around for one last look. Ryan wasn't looking at her. He stared down at the floor waiting for her to leave. She opened the door and pushed the box outside. She closed it quietly behind her. She stood there for a minute wondering how to get the box downstairs.

She heard a loud crash from the room behind her and closed her eyes shut. She was tempted to go back in but decided against it.

"Georgie…"

Georgie opened her eyes and saw Brook standing in front of her.

"Georgie, you're a mess! What happened?" Brook asked concerned.

"A lot," Georgie replied rubbing her forehead. She wiped the tears from her face with her hands. "You think you can help me get this box to my car?"

---

"As much as I'm hurting, I know I'll get over it fast because now I have Dillon and I know he's going to make everything better," Georgie said to Brook. They were sitting at Kelly's having coffee.

"Well I hope everything gets better for you. This Dillon person sounds like a great guy and I'm just _really_ glad you finally got rid of Ryan."

"Me too."

"It might take you awhile to get over him but it's the best thing."

"I know," Georgie said. "Thank you for listening."

"What are best friends for?" Brook said smiling. She leaned over the table and gave Georgie a hug.

"Well I better get back to the apartment. Thanks again and we definitely need to meet up sometime soon and catch up. I'm really curious about this James guy," Georgie said standing up with a huge smile on her face.

Brook laughed. "You'll find out _all_ about him the next time we talk," she said getting up.

"Sounds good," Georgie said. Georgie hugged her again tightly. "I'll see you later." She said leaving Kelly's.

---

Dillon stuck his key into the keyhole to his apartment. He took it out and opened the door and saw Georgie sleeping on the couch. He smiled to himself. He closed the door behind him and went over the Georgie. He sat down on the coffee table and faced her.

He still couldn't believe this was happening. That he was actually here. With _her. _It was so surreal and he wanted to savor every moment. He watched her sleep. She seemed like she was finally at peace. Dillon leaned down closer to her and breathed in her scent.

Her eyes started opening slowly. She brought a hand to her face and started rubbing one eye. She yawned loudly and finally opened her eyes completely to see Dillon staring back at her.

"Oh my God!" She yelped. She sat up straight realizing that it was _Dillon. _"That's the second time you scared me today!"

Dillon couldn't stop laughing. "I'm sorry," he laughed. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was just watching you sleep."

'You could have warned me or something."

"How would I have warned you? You were sleeping!"

"So…" Georgie said confused. "Whatever," she said rubbing her face. She pulled her pink tank top down after she realized that it was halfway up her stomach. She started blushing a little after she saw that Dillon watching her.

Dillon chuckled. He got off the coffee table and sat down dangerously close to her on the sofa. He let his hand wander around in her hair.

"How was your day?" He asked her softly.

"Interesting and yours?"

"I had a nice time thinking about you all day."

Georgie smiled. "You couldn't get me out of your head?"

"Not even for a second."

Georgie grinned ear to ear. She leaned in and kissed him deeply. She wrapped her hands around his neck and softly caressed him.

Dillon let his hands fall down to her waist. He kissed her back with the same intensity. Georgie slowly fell back on the sofa so that Dillon was on top of her. He kissed her along her jaw line and down her neck. He moved back up and kissed her ear and whispered, "I love you." Georgie took his face in her hands and made him look at her. She stared at him for a few seconds trying to understand why she was feeling the way she was. She had never felt like that before. It was completely new to her. "Are you okay?" Dillon asked her as he pushed back a strand of her hair off her face.

"Yeah," she smiled. She pulled him down and kissed him again. "I've never been better."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: If you are sensitive to reading violence, then I suggest that you don't read this chapter or the next. Reviews are very much appreciated. :)

* * *

Georgie walked to into Dillon's room. _Her_ and Dillon's room. She wanted to see if he was up yet. It was almost twelve in the afternoon. They had been up late last night doing what couples do best.

Dillon was still sleeping. He was sprawled across the whole bed with the blanket wrapped around him. Georgie smiled to herself. She loved watching him sleep. He always had the most adorable look on his face. She went over to the bed and sat down next to him and ran her hand through his hair. She leaned down and whispered his name into his ear. Dillon shifted a little in his sleep but didn't wake up. Georgie moved towards his lips and kissed him deeply. She realized he woke up because he started kissing back. She started to pull away but felt his hand in her hair pulling her down towards him. She smiled in between the kisses.

She finally pulled away from him and Dillon's eyes opened. "Good morning," she said happily. "Or should I say good afternoon?" She said smiling.

"Funny. You kept me up all night," Dillon said.

"_I_ kept you up all night? How about the other way around mister? You were the one that couldn't _stop_," Georgie said laughing.

Dillon smiled and finally sat up in bed. He pulled her towards him and kissed her softly and tenderly. He didn't want to stop. Sometimes he wished that they could just be _stuck in the moment_ forever.

Georgie pulled away slowly. "You want lunch?" She asked brushing her lips against.

"Lunch? I haven't even had breakfast yet…" Dillon said kissing her again. He slowly pushed Georgie down on the bed and lied down on top of her. He started kissing her neck. Georgie ran her hands around Dillon's bare back. Dillon kissed her mouth again slipping his tongue in. He reached under her tank top and slowly pulled it up off of her. He ran his hands down her sides taking in her soft skin. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

---

Georgie and Dillon entered Ricardo's Café. Georgie had wanted to go there for old time's sake…and she wanted a latte. Dillon agreed to take her after there class.

They sat down at a table by a window after getting their drinks. Georgie sipped hers slowly.

"Mmm. This is the stuff," she giggled. Dillon smiled. He reached over and placed his hand over hers.

"Georgie, I want to tell you something," he said.

"Is everything okay?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, yeah everything is fine."

"What is it then…?" She asked.

"I keep telling you that I love you. No doubt about that, I mean I _love _you," he started. "But I just-I want you to know that I don't expect it in return," he said. Georgie looked down at the table. "You just went through something horrible and as hard as it is to say this, I know you loved him. To be with me so suddenly must be overwhelming. Look, the whole point of me saying this is that I don't expect you to all of sudden just love me back. I'm not asking for it and if you never do, that's fine with me too," he said laughing slightly.

"Dillon, I _really_ care about you. I know that in time, my feelings for you will be the same as yours. I feel it increasing every day. I am _so_ thankful to have found you," she said to him. "Thank you," she said giving him a smile.

---

Georgie walked in the dormitories carrying a box. Dillon dropped her off there and went to class. He wasn't willing to let her go by herself but she convinced him otherwise. She wanted to get the rest of her things.

She prayed silently that Ryan wasn't there. She didn't want to deal with him again. She reached her room and pulled out her key from her purse. She opened the door slowly and there he was.

He was standing by the window looking out. "I saw you coming," he said without turning around. "What do you want?"

Georgie closed the door behind her. "I just came to get the rest of my things," she said. She placed the box on the desk and started putting things in it.

"Where are you staying?" He asked her.

"That's none of your business," Georgie replied. She went over to the shelf and grabbed her books and put them in the box.

"I just want to know that you're okay," Ryan said. He finally turned around to face her. Georgie looked at him and saw the concern in his eyes.

"You look like hell," she said bluntly.

"I haven't been getting much sleep. And any sleep that I do get is because I'm passed out."

Georgie nodded. "Ryan you need to stop drinking. It's not good for you."

"I know what's good for me and what's not. You still haven't answered my question."

"I'm staying at a friend's apartment. She's being kind enough to let me stay there for a little while until I figure something else out. I told Mac and he wants me to come back home but PCU is far and my friend's place is closer so he agreed," Georgie said rambling. It wasn't _all_ a lie. Mac knew about her and Dillon and he agreed to let her stay there.

Ryan nodded not saying anything.

"Ryan, I'm worried about you," Georgie started. "You _need_ to get help. And I'm not just talking about the drinking…"

"What _are_ you talking about then Georgie?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Ryan, our relationship was not healthy…for both of us. We both went through a lot and now it's best that we're separated. But if you're going to be with someone else, then you need to get help. Some kind of therapy."

"You think I have a problem?" Ryan asked.

"Somewhat, yes," Georgie said. She was starting to get scared. She knew that look on his face meant something bad was about to happen. All she knew was that she needed to get of there now.

"If you say so Georgie," Ryan said moving closer to her. Georgie grabbed the box and started moving away from him.

"I need to go," she said her voice quivering. She backed up against the door.

Ryan moved towards her. He took the box from her hands and threw it against the floor making a loud crash. "You think I need help?" He asked. He grabbed her by the shoulders and moved her away from the door. He asked her again, "You think I need help?" He slapped her hard on her cheek making her fall on the bed. "I know what I need and what I don't!" He yelled. "You have no right to tell me what I have to do with myself. Especially after you broke up with me," he said hitting her again.

Tears started to pour out of Georgie's eyes. She had never been this scared and vulnerable in her life. There were many times that Ryan had beaten her but for some reason this time seemed more serious.

Ryan pulled her off the bed and into standing position. "Ryan, please don't do this," Georgie pleaded. "Please don't do this."

Ryan laughed at her. "You can't stop me now," He said laughing. Ryan punched her, hitting her face. He kept laughing as if this was entertaining to him. Georgie grabbed her cheek and then looked at her hand. There was blood. She realized the edges of her lips were bleeding. Ryan moved close to her leaving almost no space between them. "Don't you look pretty," he whispered. He grabbed a hold of her, wrapping his arms around her back roughly. He kissed her lips hard almost biting on them. Georgie tried with all her might to move away from him but she couldn't. She tried pushing away from him with her hands but it was no use. She then lifted her leg up and kneed him in the groins. Ryan let go of her and grabbed himself and cursed under his breath. Georgie ran towards the door but before she could open it Ryan grabbed her. She screamed loudly hoping that someone would hear from outside. Ryan covered her mouth with his hand. "It's going to be okay honey," he said softly.

Georgie cell phone started ringing. Ryan smiled to himself and let Georgie go. He grabbed her purse and ruffled through it and found her phone. He read Dillon's name and smiled again. He flipped open her phone.

"Good afternoon, Dillon," Ryan said.

"What the hell are you doing? Where's Georgie?" Dillon asked confused. He couldn't figure out why _Ryan _was answering Georgie's phone.

"She's here. With me," Ryan said. Georgie screamed Dillon's name loudly so that he could hear. Ryan shoved Georgie down on the bed. "Shut up!" He yelled at her. He closed the phone and put into his pocket. He went over to his desk and opened the drawer and pulled a key out along with a gun

"Ryan what are you doing?" She asked scared. "Where did you get that from?"

Ryan didn't answer her. He went back to Georgie and grabbed her by one arm and lifted her up. He dragged over to the door and opened it looking down the hall to see if anyone was there. "If you say one word, if you scream or try anything fancy, this bullet goes right through your head." Ryan said to her.

"Please don't do this Ryan," Georgie said crying hard. "Please just let me go!"

"Not gonna happen," Ryan said. "Let's go." They walked out into the hall and towards the elevator. Georgie didn't say a word. She was scared to death and she didn't know what to do.

---

Dillon finally made it to Georgie's dormitories. He had never been so worried in his life. The thoughts that were running through his mind were unbelievable. He reached her dorm room and banged on the door. No one opened it. He finally opened it himself. He walked in and found it empty. He looked at the floor and saw Georgie's things everywhere. The sheets on the bed were messed up. He looked around to see for any clues of where they might have went but didn't see anything. He sat down on the bed and buried his head in his hands. He was scared as hell. He didn't know where Georgie was. He didn't know _what_ Ryan was doing to her. He could only think of one thing.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"PCPD," said a woman.

"This is an emergency. You need to put out a search warrant for Georgie Jones."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! This is the last chapter of my story. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I apologize if I offended anyone along the way. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Ryan stuck the key into the door and kicked it open. He dragged Georgie inside the cabin still holding the gun to her head. Georgie was scared out of her mind. The things he was saying to her in car ride to the cabin weren't very pleasant.

The cabin looked very cozy. On one side there was a sofa with two armchairs facing a fireplace and on the other side there was a queen sized bed. It was decorated nicely too: very country style. This was the cabin that Ryan had always talked about. He always said that he would bring Georgie here for a romantic getaway but they never got around to doing it.

Ryan pushed Georgie down on the bed. She stumbled onto it but still managed to sit up straight.

"Ryan let's just talk about this, okay? We can fix this," Georgie said to him. Ryan laughed at her.

"Everything is perfectly okay sweetie. There's nothing left to fix. We're together now. _Alone_. What could be better than that?" Ryan said back to her. He sat down next to her. He caressed the side of her face. Georgie closed her eyes tightly and tried to move her head away but he held onto her.

Georgie's cell phone started ringing. "Shit!" Ryan cursed under his breath. He reached into his side pocked and pulled it out. He flipped it open and said into the phone, "What the hell do you want?"

"Tell me where you are!" Dillon yelled into the phone.

"Cabin!" Georgie screamed. Ryan shoved Georgie down onto the bed.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled at her. He closed the phone and threw it on the ground. He pulled her back and sat down in front of her holding onto her tightly. Tears streamed down Georgie's face. She had been in many situations with Ryan where he was violent towards her but this by far the worst. She had never been so scared in her life.

"Ryan, please let's talk. I hate it when you're like this. You're scaring me," Georgie said through her tears.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. I don't wanna scare you," Ryan said loosening his grip on Georgie. He ran his hands down her arms and held her hands. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise. We're together now and I'm gonna take care of you," Ryan said. He let go of her hand and reached for her face running his thumb down her check. "Don't you love me anymore?" Ryan whispered his question.

Georgie's mind was racing. If she could carry on this conversation long enough then maybe Dillon would come and get her out of here.

"I do love you. I love you so much. But things change Ryan," Georgie said placing her hand on his hand. "People change. I'm not the same person I used to be," She said to him.

"You haven't changed Georgie. You're still my Georgie. The same beautiful girl that I fell in love with," Ryan said, tears brimming his eyes. Georgie couldn't help but feel bad for him. He's messed up in the head, she thought, and he needs serious help. But she really did love him once. "I loved you then and I love you now and nothing's ever gonna change that," Ryan said leaning in towards her.

Georgie turned her face away. "We can't do this," she said standing up. "I'm sorry, we can't."

Ryan stood up and faced her. "Why not?"

"It just doesn't seem right. The timing. It's timing…it's a little off," Georgie said taking his hands. "Maybe we should wait a little longer."

"Why should we wait? Georgie, it's been so long. I just wanna feel you again," Ryan said. Georgie wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Ryan, you've hurt me so much. I don't know if I can forgive you," she said.

"I'm sorry Georgie. I'm really sorry Georgie. I just…I don't know," Ryan said moving away from her. He shook his head. "I don't know why. I just…I don't know." He buried his face in his hands and sat down on the bed. "I'm so sorry. I just, I love you so much."

She closed her eyes and thought for a second about what to do. She knew if she didn't make the first move, he would. She went and sat down next to him. Maybe if they kissed for a little awhile, time would pass and Dillon would come. Maybe they wouldn't actually have to have sex.

She ran her fingers through his hair. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. She gave him an assuring smile and then ran her thumb over his lips. Ryan closed his eyes almost not believing that this was actually going to happen. Suddenly, he moved her hand from his face and grabbed her and kissed her hard on the lips. He moved his hands to her back and pulled her closer to him holding her tightly. He reached under her shirt and let his hand slide up her back.

Georgie could barely breathe. He was kissing her so hard that it hurt. She pushed him away slowly. "Ryan, wait!" She said out of breath.

"What? What's wrong?" Ryan said with his hands still under her shirt.

"Let's take it slow. I-I want it to be special," Georgie said. Ryan smiled at her. He brought her close to him again and hugged her, burying his face into her neck. Georgie knew that even if they were going slow, in the next five minutes they would be making love. Dillon would be too late.

Ryan pulled away from her and smiled at her again. He slowly pushed her down onto the bed and got on top of her. He took his shirt off and started kissing her neck, sucking on it greedily. He took her shirt off and unhooked her bra throwing both things to the ground. He kissed down her chest and let his tongue run over her breast while he caressed the other with his hand. He moved back to her lips and started kissing her again slipping his tongue in. Georgie rested her hands on his back not wanting to move them anywhere else. She couldn't believe she was actually going through with this. She didn't want too but she felt like she had no choice. And at least this way, it wouldn't be considered rape.

Ryan unzipped her jeans and pulled them off of her and then took his own off. He lied back down on top of her and kissed her earlobe then whispered, "I've been waiting for so long."

Georgie tried to stop from crying but she couldn't help it. Ryan went inside of her slowly at first but then became faster and rougher. It hurt for her. It wasn't pleasurable. It hurt. She tried to block out the pain. She tried to make it feel good for a second but it didn't. She just wanted it to be over with.

Ryan finally came inside of her. He rested his body on top of her and breathed heavily. Georgie tried to straighten up her face.

"How was that?" He asked her looking at her.

Georgie nodded her head. "It was great," she said crying again. "It was great," she whispered. Ryan kissed her neck softly. He rested his head on her shoulder for a couple of minutes, savoring the moment until he heard a couple of loud knocks on the door.

"Open the door! It's the police!" They yelled from outside.

Ryan got off of Georgie and quickly but his jeans back on angrily. "You called the police?" He asked her.

Georgie sat up and pulled the sheets over her to cover herself. "How would I call them? I was with you the whole time. And you have my cell!" She cried.

Ryan beamed with anger. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Open the damn door or we'll kick it down!" The police yelled.

"Stand up," Ryan said to Georgie. "Stand the fuck up!" He yelled at her. Georgie struggled to stand up. Her legs were weak and she was extremely sore from the sex. "Put your damn clothes on." He said to her rudely. Georgie managed to get her clothes back on as fast as she could. Ryan grabbed the gun from the side table and grabbed Georgie's arm and moved to the middle of the room holding the gun to her head.

The door finally opened and four police men walked in, including Mac, holding their guns and pointing them directly at Ryan. Dillon walked in behind them.

"Put the gun down Ryan," Mac said. "We don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Now you know I can't do that Mr. Scorpio. I love your daughter and I just wanna be with her. Why do all of you have to mess that up?" Ryan said pushing the gun against Georgie's head.

"We just want to help you Ryan. Put the gun down," Mac said angrily.

"I can't do that. I'm sorry. But what you can do for me is let us go. Let us get out of here away from all you people so we can be happy together. I mean we just had the time of our lives only a couple minutes ago and you guys ruined it for us," Ryan said pushing the gun harder. He made his grip tighter on her arm.

"Put the fucking gun down Ryan, I swear to God if you don't-" Dillon started.

"You'll do what, _Dillon_? What are you gonna do?" Ryan asked him.

"Ryan, listen to me," Georgie said to him. Ryan looked at her. "Listen to me please. Put the gun down, okay?" She said while slightly crying. "If you really love me, you'll put the gun down. Please. If you really love me, you'll get yourself some help. You doing this isn't making it better for us. You're only hurting me. Do you wanna hurt me?" Ryan stared at her with tears filled in his eyes. Georgie put her hand on top of his and slowly brought his hand down. She took the gun from his hand and placed it on the sofa. She took his face in her hands. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you _so_ much and if you love me back, you'll do this. You'll get better for me and for us. Do you love me?" She asked him slightly caressing his face.

Ryan nodded his head. A tear trickled down his face slowly. "I do. I love you," he said back to her.

"Good," she whispered. She brought her face up to his and kissed him lightly on the lips. Dillon turned away not being able to watch what was happening in front of him.

Mac went up to Georgie and Ryan and moved Georgie away from Ryan. He took Ryan's hands and turned him around to cuff him. "Take him to the car," Mac said to the other officers. Two of them grabbed Ryan's arms and stared walking out the door. Ryan didn't take his eyes off of Georgie. He had a sad look and the only thing Georgie wanted to do was fix it. No matter everything he had put her through, despite all the pain, she loved him.

"Are you okay Georgie?" Mac asked once Ryan was out of view.

Georgie nodded her head closing her eyes. "I am. Now that you're here," she said hugging her father.

"Come on. Let's get you home," Mac said smiling at her. He let go of her and walked out the door. Georgie turned to look at Dillon but found it hard to look him in the eye. Dillon walked over to her and took her in his arms. Georgie buried herself in him and closed her eyes shut. Everything would be okay now.

--

Dillon and Georgie didn't talk the whole way home. Georgie didn't know how to bring up what happened between her and Ryan and it was making it even harder that Dillon didn't even bother to ask. She knew that he wanted to just forget about everything and move on but she wanted him to know the truth.

They walked into their apartment and Dillon went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Georgie followed him.

"Dillon, we need to talk about this," she started.

Dillon turned to face her. "Talk about what? It's over. Let's just move on and never think about it again," Dillon said. He moved close to her and put his hand on her face. "I want you to get past this and forget about him," he said to her.

"I can't do that," she whispered. "I meant it when I said that I loved him. I don't anymore, but I did. And I'm always going to have feelings for him. Dillon, he was my first ever boyfriend and we were together for so long. I'm over him, that's for sure. But I can never forget about him." Dillon looked upset but didn't say anything. "I need to tell you what happened in that cabin tonight," Georgie said. Dillon looked at her confused. He thought he saw all that happened between Ryan and Georgie. But obviously he was wrong.

"Did he hurt you Georgie? Because if he did, you need to tell me," he said worried.

"Well he did hurt me. A couple of punches as you can see from the bruises and he was a little rough with me but I'm used to that," Georgie said.

"Maybe we should take you to General Hospital. Get you checked out and maybe get some medicine too," Dillon said.

"No, no that's not necessary. Look Dillon, something happened in that cabin that I can't take back. And I know you're going to be upset but you need to know that I had no choice."

"What is it?" Dillon asked.

Georgie looked down at the floor, unable to look at him. "I had sex with him," she said with her voice quivering.

"He raped you? Georgie, why didn't you say anything before?" Dillon asked her worried.

Georgie shook her head. Tears flowed down her face. "He didn't rape me," she said quietly. Dillon looked at her realizing what she just said. He let go of her and turned around, not being able to look at her.

"I knew if I hadn't made the first move, he would. Dillon, it wasn't fun for me. It hurt. It hurt so bad. I've never experienced something so painful. And the only thing I could think of the entire time was you. I'm so sorry," Georgie said crying. "I'm really sorry Dillon. I didn't want to but I had no choice," Georgie said. Georgie turned around to leave. "I'll understand if you don't want me back. I can have my things moved out of here quickly. I just-I want you to know something. I want you to know that-that I…Dillon, I love you," Georgie said finishing her sentence. She swallowed back the lump in her throat. She walked to the door and left the apartment leaving Dillon alone.

--

It almost 9 o'clock when Georgie was done finishing cleaning the kitchen of her dad's house. She went there the night before and stayed over until she could figure out where to live. Of course Mac had suggested that she just stay with him.

Mac was still at work. He got called in for some drug bust on the pier. Georgie went into the living room and turned the TV on. She stretched out on the couch and flipped through the channels carelessly. She didn't go to any of her classes that day either. She wasn't in the mood, especially with all the happened the night before. She had gone to the hospital for a checkup. She was bruised up pretty badly. She got some medicine to make pain the go away.

She thought about Ryan. He was in jail now but was also receiving some kind of therapy to get over his abuse problem. He was sentenced 5 years. Although he didn't "officially" rape her, he had abused her several times. And before Georgie, God only knows how many girls there were.

The doorbell interrupted Georgie's thoughts. She wondered who it could be at this hour. She got up and went over to the door. She looked through the small hole to see Dillon standing there holding a rose. She smiled to herself. She opened the door and gave him a smile. He smiled back at her. Without saying anything he handed her the single rose.

"Thank you," she whispered. Dillon put his arms around her waist and pulled him towards her. He hugged her tightly and kissed her hair.

"I'm so sorry for everything that's happened to you," he said still hugging her. "I wish I could take everything back and I wish you could relive your life and be happy," he said.

Georgie pulled away from him. "I am happy," she said. "I'm happy with you," she said smiling at him. She leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips lightly but lingered there for a couple of seconds. "I love you," she whispered to him.

"I love you too."


End file.
